


The Fire Queen Exposed

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dominance, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Facials, Fire, First Time Blow Jobs, Ice, Ice Play, Loss of Virginity, Magic, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Shyness, Strap-Ons, Submission, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Free of her powers, the Fire Queen has been forgiven. In the forests of Northuldra, she bonds with nature through Elsa, the Fifth Spirit. On her journey home, she meets Henrik, the man she wants as her prince. In this smutty sequel to The Fire Queen, the princess will learn and explore herself, Elsa, Honeymaren and Henrik, the man she loves.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Honeymaren (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	The Fire Queen Exposed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fire Queen - a sequel to Frozen 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926176) by [theRhuhenian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRhuhenian/pseuds/theRhuhenian). 



Joanna lifted her head and walked into the forest with a smile on her face. By now, the sun was shining brightly and she felt its warmth as the ground crackled beneath her feet. She leaned her back against a tree, sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. She kept as still as she could. Once again, she could hear the birds singing as she stopped to take in the stillness of the forest.

Then, in the distance she heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps. They were soft, yet deliberate. She opened her eyes, and to her great relief she saw Elsa walking towards her. Elsa clasped her hands in front of her, and she wore a soft yet knowing smile. Joanna gasped happily.

“I hope I didn’t startle you,” Elsa said softly as she ran her fingers through her hair. “The forest is beautiful isn’t it?” she asked.

“Yes,” Joanna said, still calming down a little after the slight shock of seeing Elsa approaching. “I really feel at home here,” she quietly declared. “I wish I could stay forever!”

Elsa approached Joanna and took her hands. “Rizucia is your home,” Elsa said knowingly. “We both know that. Once your holiday is over you will go back home, and live your life. I’m sure you’ll get married, have children, your life will be full of love,” Elsa said as she stroked Joanna’s cheek. Joanna reluctantly nodded and held her hands to her chest.

“But you will always be welcome in Northuldra,” Elsa continued. “While you are here, you will be connected to nature in a way that no one else can be. You and I are the only ones who have been to Ahtohallan. Your magic was not the same as mine, but what saved you was. We will always be connected by that magic,” she said as she ran her fingers over Joanna’s hair.

Joanna felt her body tremble. “I meant what I said last night Elsa,” she said as she breathed deeply. “I...I do love you…”

“And I love you,” Elsa softly replied as she undid Joanna’s braids. She stroked her hair until it flowed over her shoulders and down her back.

“There,” Elsa softly giggled. “Now you’re just like me. At one with nature!”

Joanna took another deep breath, then glanced at her shoulders before looking up into Elsa’s eyes.

“I...I felt something last night,” Joanna admitted. “Something I’ve never felt before. When you were holding me, it almost felt like my body was melting…”

“I know what that was,” Elsa said as she smiled softly and took a step towards Joanna, their faces inches apart. “That was your body telling you it wanted something,” she whispered as she softly placed the palms of her hands over Joanna’s cheeks. Joanna continued to breathe heavily as she pursed her lips and gently nodded.

“Your body was telling you that it wanted me,” Elsa whispered slowly as she began to tilt her head. “And while you’re here in the forest, we can truly be as one.”

Elsa and Joanna opened their mouths, and started to kiss passionately. Joanna threw her arms around Elsa, and soon they were intertwined. After a few seconds they paused, looked into each other's eyes and laughed in happy relief. They kissed some more.

Tears of happiness welled up in Joanna’s eyes as she looked at Elsa. “I’m...I’m so happy!” she beamed.

“So am I,” Elsa sighed as she stroked the tears away from Joanna’s cheeks. “Now we can both really enjoy your holiday!” They looked deep into each other’s eyes, giggled a little, then kissed some more. Elsa started kissing the nape of Joanna’s neck.

“Wh...what do we do now?” Joanna asked nervously as she went back to breathing deeply.

“Oh come on,” Elsa said softly as she continued to kiss Joanna’s neck, “you must have explored your body? Touched yourself at night? No?”

“Y...yes,” Joanna bashfully admitted as she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

“Then just let your instincts take over,” Elsa whispered in Joanna’s ear while she raised her hand to her breast and started caressing it.

Joanna gasped and looked up at Elsa in shock. “But what if someone sees us?”

Elsa stopped what she was doing, smiled and let out a gentle sigh. “Relax, no one will see us!” she gently assured Joanna. “They call me the protector of the forest, but my title might as well be...empress!” Elsa said with a slight smirk. 

Joanna looked up and tried to laugh nervously. “While I’m in the forest, I am nature. I know everything,” Elsa continued. “I know where everyone is, what they are doing...nothing happens in this forest without my say so! Right now, everyone else is back at the camp, going about their day. It’s only us here!”

Joanna was trembling as she gulped and nodded slightly. Elsa giggled. “I can see you’re still nervous,” she said as she took a step back. “Perhaps this will help?”

Elsa winked, and slowly raised her arms. Her hands glowed bright with icy magic. Several yards away, Joanna could see a thin sheet of ice rising from the forest floor. She looked around, and could see that it was rising from all directions. Elsa raised her hands above her head, and the ice sheets met above them, sealing them in a clear dome. It shut out the sounds of the forest, and the crunch of Elsa walking on the forest floor as she stepped back towards Joanna echoed around them. With a click of Elsa’s fingers, the dome became opaque. Now, it really was just them.

“Better?” Elsa whispered into Joanna’s ear.

“Much better!” Joanna declared as she lurched forward and kissed Elsa passionately.

Elsa pushed Joanna against the tree, took a step backwards and smirked. With a flick of her wrist, her dress started to glow. It magically disintegrated, leaving Elsa standing before Joanna, completely naked. She put one hand on her hip and smiled.

Joanna gushed. “My God,” she said, gasping and clutching her chest. “Elsa, y-you’re beautiful.”

Elsa walked up to Joanna and held her hands. Then, with one hand, she started to stroke her cheek. She looked Joanna in the eyes.

“I want you to do what feels right. Okay?” Elsa asked softly. Joanna gave a slight smile, looked up at Elsa nervously, then nodded. Elsa moved her hand to the back of Joanna’s head, grabbed it, and thrust it into her left breast. Joanna instinctively started to run her tongue over Elsa’s nipple. Elsa looked down, then closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. She let out a little moan as Joanna moved to her right breast, licking as she went.

Elsa picked Joanna’s head up and kissed her again. “We need to get you out of your clothes,” Elsa softly insisted. Joanna nodded and started to undress herself while Elsa helped. She threw Joanna’s clothes in a pile next to the tree, then put her arm around Joanna’s waist and pressed her body against hers. Joanna looked down, slightly forlornly. Elsa took a step back and saw that Joanna was hunched up a little. She had covered her breasts with her arm and had placed her hand between her legs.

“What’s wrong?” Elsa asked, concerned.

“I’m...I’m worried that I’m not good enough for you…” Joanna stuttered. “You’re beautiful, and I’m...I’m so plain…” she said as she turned her head away from Elsa and closed her eyes.

Elsa took another step back. “Let me get a good look at you, “ Elsa said. Joanna gradually moved her arms against the tree and spread her legs apart a little. She looked up at Elsa and gulped.

Elsa smiled and shook her head a little. “You...are stunning!” Elsa declared.

Joanna smiled nervously and blushed. “You...you think so?” she stuttered.

“Let me prove it to you!” Elsa said as she stepped back towards Joanna and pressed her body against hers. 

Then, Elsa smirked at Joanna and they kissed. Elsa kissed the nape of Joanna’s neck, then kissed her breasts before working her way down and kissing her stomach. Joanna looked down at Elsa while holding onto the tree, blushing and nervously smiling.

Elsa licked Joanna’s thighs, then looked up. They made eye contact before Elsa’s tongue delved into Joanna’s vulva. Joanna grabbed the tree as she tensed up. “Oh God, Elsa…” she softly moaned as Elsa’s tongue danced over her clit.

Joanna closed her eyes and breathed deeply as Elsa kept licking her. She lifted one hand above her head and onto the tree while placing the other one on Elsa’s head. Knowing no one could hear her, Joanna’s moaning became louder. “Elsa...Elsa…” she groaned as Elsa thrust her tongue deep into Joanna’s vagina and licked all around.

Joanna’s breathing became heavier. Letting her instincts take over, Joanna pushed her back against the tree and pressed Elsa face into her vulva. Elsa returned her tongue to Joanna’s clit, and her licking became faster. Soon, Joanna felt her body becoming overcome with pleasure. Her whole body trembled, and she let out a cry as she reached her climax. She leaned forwards with her eyes shut and mouth open as she grabbed Elsa’s hair and felt her orgasm pulsate through her entire body.

Elsa backed away, and Joanna slowly slid down the tree while clutching her hair, her body twitching. As Elsa stood up and took a few steps backwards, Joanna sat at the base of the tree, gasping for breath. After a few seconds she regained her composure, opened her eyes and saw Elsa smirking at her with one hand on her hip.

“That…that was amazing!” Joanna smiled, still getting her breath back. She looked Elsa up and down and smirked right back.

“Now,” Elsa said, rocking into her other hip, “it’s my turn.” She walked over to Joanna, placed her vulva in front of Joanna’s face, and spread her lips with her fingers. “Lick me!” she commanded.

Joanna looked up at Elsa, smirked again, then placed her tongue on Elsa’s clit. While she licked, she gingerly placed her hands on Elsa’s legs and stroked them. Elsa moaned with pleasure. “That’s it,” she said as she bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, “keep doing that!”

Joanna carried on licking, her tongue gleefully exploring. Then, Elsa pushed her head away, and took a small step backwards. Joanna looked up at her sheepishly, afraid she’d done something wrong. Elsa smirked at her and gestured with her finger for Joanna to stand up. She did so, and Elsa grabbed her head before kissing her passionately again.

Elsa threw herself back against the tree, and pushed Joanna’s head down. Joanna sank to her knees, and Elsa pushed her head back into her vulva. Joanna eagerly licked some more. “That’s so good,” Elsa moaned gently. “More, Joanna, more!”

Joanna’s licking became faster, and Elsa could feel her orgasm welling up inside her. “That’s it Joanna, keep licking my clit,” she insisted. “You’re going to make me come!”

Joanna gleefully licked even faster, and Elsa began to gently rock up and down. She grabbed the tree as she approached her climax, running her fingers up and down it. Then, Elsa scrunched her face up and formed tight fists, as magical ice energy began to form in her hands. “Joanna!” she screamed as she came. She threw her hands down and the ice magic shot out, freezing the ground around them. As Elsa’s orgasm swept over her body, the magic reached the foot of the dome. It spread until it reached the top, and the dome shattered into millions of tiny shards of ice. The ice covered Elsa and Joanna, giving a cooling sensation that only added to Elsa’s pleasure.

Joanna leaned backwards as Elsa slumped to the floor. Elsa’s body shuddered at the base of the tree. As she panted in exhaustion, she opened her eyes and smiled at Joanna.

Joanna leaned forward coyly and placed her hand on her arm. She smiled nervously at Elsa. “Was...was I okay?” she asked timidly.

Elsa sat up. “Come here,” she said gently. Joanna schooched towards her and Elsa held her head against her chest. “You were amazing!” Elsa told her, her body still quivering a little. “I’ve never come like that before!”

Joanna looked up at Elsa and smiled bashfully. “I’m...I’m so happy I could make you feel good!” she said nervously.

Elsa held Joanna against her and stroked her arm. “And this is just the beginning!” Elsa told her gently before kissing her forehead. “There is so much more pleasure we can give each other!”

“I can’t wait!” Joanna softly enthused. They both giggled.

“And you don’t mind that the dome is gone?” Elsa asked while curling Joanna’s hair around her finger.

“No,” Joanna smiled. “I trust you completely, Elsa!” Elsa smiled and held Joanna closer.

“Elsa,” Joanna began to ask, still sheepishly, ”could you...teach me about my body? There’s still so much I don’t know!” she confessed.

Elsa giggled and propped her head up with her arm. “Of course I can!” she smiled softly. “I’ll teach you all about your body, from head to toe!”

“These are your cheeks,” Elsa said as she stroked one of Joanna’s cheeks with her thumb. 

“I know what my cheeks are, Elsa!” Joanna said as she giggled.

“I know you know what they are, but do you know everything about them?” Elsa asked rhetorically. “It feels nice when I stroke them, doesn’t it?” Elsa said as Joanna smiled and nodded. “And when I kiss them?” Elsa whispered as she leaned over and kissed Joanna’s other cheek.

“Y...yeah,” Joanna stuttered as she giggled and smiled a little. Elsa began to move her head further down Joanna’s body.

“And this is your neck,” Elsa said as she began to kiss it. “I know you really like it when I kiss you here.”

Joanna bit her bottom lip and moaned a little. Elsa took her free hand down along Joanna’s neck and to her chest.

“And these are your breasts,” Elsa softly enthused as she began to caress them. Joanna moaned a little more. “At the end of them are your nipples. They’re very sensitive. Look!” Elsa played with Joanna’s nipple with the tip of her finger. “See?” said Elsa. “It’s become hard! That means you’re turned on.”

“Mmm, yeah,” Joanna softly moaned. “What does ‘turned on’ mean?” she asked.

“It means you’re ready for sex!” Elsa whispered to her. “Watch this!”

Elsa rubbed the tips of her thumb and forefinger together, creating a tiny snowdrift that covered Joanna’s nipple. Joanna opened her eyes wide, smiled, lifted her head up and took in a sharp breath. 

“Elsa!” Joanna gasped as she turned to face her. “That feels...wow!”

“Cold?” Elsa giggled as she narrowed her eyes and smiled at Joanna, who nodded slightly. “Well then, let’s warm you up!” Elsa declared as she rubbed the flurry over Joanna’s breast. It began to melt on her skin.

“Wow...that feels great!” Joanna gushed. Elsa moved her hand across to Joanna’s other breast and caressed it.

“Now you know how good it can feel,” Elsa continued, “but the lesson isn’t over yet!”

Elsa moved her hand from Joanna’s breasts and down towards her stomach. Joanna spread her legs, and wrapped one of them around Elsa. They both giggled.

“And that,” Elsa said softly, “was your instincts taking over. I didn’t tell you to do that, did I?” Joanna shook her head. “You just knew what to do!” Elsa said as she grinned. She moved her hand to Joanna’s vulva.

“And this,” Elsa said gleefully, “this is your pussy.” She started to gently rub it as Joanna smiled contentedly. Elsa ran the tip of her finger around it. “These are your lips,” she said before moving her finger upwards. “And this is your clit.”

Joanna turned to face Elsa as Elsa played with her clit. “Elsa, that feels so good!” she said as she breathed deeply. Elsa leaned her head over and they kissed passionately. Elsa worked her fingers all over Joanna’s vulva before returning to her clit.

“I love it when you rub my clit,” Joanna moaned as she closed her eyes. “I didn’t know it was possible to feel this good!”

“There’s so much more I can show you!” Elsa said as she rubbed Joanna’s clit harder. Joanna nodded and panted. 

“Oh Elsa,” Joanna said as her breathing became heavier. “I feel so good. I can feel...something welling up inside me again…”

“Oh that?” Elsa said as she carried on rubbing Joanna’s clit. “Well, this is the last part of your lesson,” Elsa smirked. “This is an orgasm!”

Elsa rubbed even harder and Joanna cried out as her body started to convulse. She put her legs together, rolling towards Elsa as she squeezed her hand with her thighs. With one hand, Joanna grabbed the forest floor, forming a tight fist. Her orgasm pulsed through her, and she felt wave after wave of pleasure as she pressed her naked body against Elsa’s. Once it subsided, Joanna panted in exhaustion as she and Elsa held hands.

“Wow!” Joanna exclaimed as she got her breath back. “I never knew there was so much to learn about my own body. Thank you for teaching me Elsa!” Joanna said as she giggled.

“I love teaching you and I love making you come!” Elsa smiled as she propped her head up.

“Wait, is that what it’s called?” Joanna asked, a little confused. “I thought it was an orgasm?”

“Oh, it’s got lots of names,” Elsa replied. “Orgasm, coming, climax...the important thing is that you felt good!”

“I certainly did!” Joanna said as she rolled over and put her arm around Elsa. “Now, I want to make you feel good too!”

Elsa smiled but took Joanna’s arm and placed it by her side. “You’ve come twice, you must be tired!” Elsa insisted. “We don’t need to rush anything, let’s just lay here and talk!”

Joanna smirked and shook her head a little. “Are you sure?” she asked as she leaned over and began to kiss Elsa’s neck. “I’ve got plenty of energy!”

Elsa bit her bottom lip as Joanna put her hand over her neck. Joanna then moved her hand down to Elsa’s breasts and caressed them. Elsa started to moan. She moved her hand down her body and began to touch herself.

Joanna lifted her head and looked into Elsa’s eyes. “Well?” she asked as she smiled.

“Well what?” Elsa smiled back.

“Well, what do you want me to do?” Joanna smirked.

Elsa grabbed Joanna’s head, pulled it to her and kissed her passionately. They smiled at each other, and Joanna knew what Elsa wanted.

Joanna sprang to her feet and walked in front of Elsa, who spread her legs wide. She then put her hands on her vulva and spread her lips apart with her fingers.

“Look at how wet you’ve made me!” Elsa said. “I am so turned on right now!”

Joanna ran her fingers through her hair and smirked at Elsa.

“You know what I want you to do!” Elsa insisted. “Lick me!”

Joanna got down on her knees, then laid on the ground and put her mouth next to Elsa’s vulva. She opened her mouth then tickled Elsa’s clit with the tip of her tongue.

Elsa giggled. “You’re such a tease!” she said. With that, Joanna leaned forwards and thrust her tongue into Elsa’s vagina. Elsa opened her mouth and rolled her eyes back. “Oh Joanna, that’s so good!” she shouted.

Joanna closed her eyes and kept licking. She worked her tongue all around Elsa’s vulva, then moved it to her clit as Elsa moaned. Elsa reached down and grabbed Joanna’s hair before pushing Joanna’s head towards her.

“Yes, Joanna, yes! Lick me!” Elsa commanded as Joanna licked faster. Joanna moved her hands around Elsa’s thighs, and grabbed onto them as she pulled her head even closer to Elsa’s vulva. 

“That’s so good Joanna! You’re...you’re going to make me come again!” Elsa insisted as she looked to the sky and breathed deeply. Joanna kept licking, her tongue pressing harder and harder on Elsa’s clit.

Elsa threw her arms out and clenched her fists. She lifted her hips to press her vulva against Joanna’s mouth. Joanna licked faster, and soon Elsa couldn’t take anymore.

“Joanna!” Elsa cried as she started to come, lifting her hips up and down. As she reached her orgasm, she opened her fists and her icy magic shot upwards. She then grabbed Joanna’s head and pushed it against her as her orgasm pulsed through her. When she had finished, she laid on the ground and pushed Joanna away. Joanna sat up, and they smiled at each other.

Joanna looked up, and could see magical snowflakes slowly descending from the sky. She held out her arms and felt them fall on her. They were soft, and they cooled her as they melted on her skin. Joanna happily giggled as she looked at Elsa, who beconned her into her arms.

The two lovers held each other at the base of the tree as the magical snowflakes softly landed on them. “That was wonderful!” Elsa enthused as she gently exhaled. Elsa and Joanna sighed as they made themselves comfortable in each other’s arms. Exhausted, they both dozed off.

After a little sleep, they both stirred and smiled at each other. “Now, maybe we could talk?” Elsa giggled.

“Yeah,” said Joanna before she sighed. “What does this all mean now?”

“Don’t you worry about anything!” Elsa insisted. “What happened here need only be between you and me. No one else needs to know.”

“I guess,” Joanna said softly, sounding a little morose. “I know I’m a princess. I know things are expected of me…”

“And you will still have all of that!” Elsa assured her. “I know everyone expects you to get married, settle down, and of course produce an heir…”

“Oh, do we have to talk about that now?” Joanna asked. “I just want to be here with you!” she enthused.

“We know how happy we make each other,” Elsa continued, “but we both know it can’t be like this all the time. But it can be like this a lot of the time!” Elsa smiled as she touched Joanna’s nose with her finger. “After all, everyone knows that I saved you. They all know that Northuldra was where you lost your powers. It wouldn’t be at all unusual if you returned here every year, and no one would bat an eyelid if they saw us together.”

“Not like this though!” Joanna laughed.

Elsa shook her head and giggled, then held Joanna closer. “So that’s what we’ll do,” Elsa smiled. “You visit me in Northuldra at least once a year. Maybe I could see you in Rizucia too?”

“I’d like that a lot!” Joanna nodded. They held each other for a few seconds, closed their eyes and smiled. After taking in the stillness of the forest for a few minutes, Elsa had a question.

“So, is there anyone you could see yourself marrying?” Elsa asked. “Any noblemen in the Rizucian court?”

Joanna shrugged her shoulders. “Not really,” she said. “My father is still protective of me, I think he’s trying to make up for lost time.”

Elsa nodded. “I understand. And anyway, there’s only one boy you really like, isn’t there?”

“Y...yeah,” Joanna stuttered. “I know who you mean. Henrik showed me such a magical night. If I have to be with any boy, I hope it’s him.” Joanna sighed and shook her head. “But I won’t, will I? I know how it goes. I’m a princess, he’s a soldier. We had one beautiful night together, but it will never be…”

“Don’t be so sure!” Elsa insisted as she sat up. “Love finds a way!”

“That’s just what my mother said!” Joanna smiled.

“She wasn’t wrong!” Elsa said as she rubbed Joanna’s back. “Never say never!”

Joanna smiled, but then looked down and looked distant. “It’s not like I’d know what to do if I was with a boy. All I wanted to do with Henrik was kiss him. He just held me and we talked. He was so sweet.”

“What do you mean you wouldn’t know what to do?” Elsa asked, sounding puzzled.

“You know...” Joanna replied bashfully. “You taught me what to do when I’m with you. I wouldn’t know what to do...to make Henrik feel good…”

“Oh!” Elsa exclaimed as she opened her eyes wide. “I can help you there. I know what boys have and what they like!” 

Joanna sat bolt upright. “Really?” she exclaimed as she looked down at Elsa.

“Yes!” Elsa exclaimed as she sat up too. “Boys’ bodies...they’re not like ours. They are larger and more muscly. You must have noticed that?”

“I guess…” Joanna stuttered.

“And what they have between their legs is very different,” Elsa continued.

“What do they have?” Joanna asked.

“Well, it’s called a penis,” Elsa replied, “but no one likes that name. Everyone calls it a dick, or a cock.”

“Oh,” said Joanna, blushing. “I did wonder…”

“Usually it’s soft,” Elsa continued to explain, “but when boys get excited it grows and becomes hard.” 

Joanna gushed and opened her eyes wide. “W...why?” she stuttered.

“When a boy gets hard,” Elsa continued as she narrowed her eyes and glanced sideways at Joanna, “there’s only one thing they want to do. Stick their cocks in our pussys!” she said through a wry smile.

“Oh,” Joanna said as she raised her hand to her mouth. “In...inside us? Why do they want to do that?” she asked. “Does it feel good for them?”

“Yes,” Elsa replied, “and this is very important. This is how babies are made.”

Joanna suddenly opened her eyes wide and looked at Elsa with a deadly seriousness. “How...how babies are made?” she stuttered. “What do you mean, Elsa?”

“Well,” Elsa replied gently as she stroked Joanna’s hair, trying to calm her down, “when boys come inside us, they release a white fluid called semen. That’s their seed!”

“Oh,” Joanna said, clutching her hands to her chest. “Do they like it? Does it make them feel good?”

“They feel amazing!” Elsa softly replied, “but it feels good for us too. When they get it just right…” she said as she closed her eyes and sighed contentedly, “it feels like nothing else!”

Elsa reached across Joanna and caressed her cheek. “Just thinking about it gets me so turned on,” she whispered into Joanna’s ear. “I want to show you how it feels!”

Joanna went from relaxed to startled in the blink of an eye. “But how, Elsa?” she asked, alarmed. “There aren’t any boys here...are there?”

“No, it’s just us,” Elsa reassured her while she got to her feet. “But watch!”

Elsa stood with her feet apart slightly, and waved her hands. Her icy magic emanated from them, and Joanna could see a blue glow forming between Elsa’s legs. From the glow came a phallus made of ice. Elsa stood there proudly and smirked at Joanna.

“Elsa! Wh...what is this!” Joanna said as she opened her eyes wide and sat up in shock.

“Do you like it?” Elsa asked as she stepped forward. “It isn’t quite what boys have, but you’ll love it!” she said as the phallus hovered inches from Joanna’s face. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

“But...wh...what do I do?” Joanna stuttered, almost panicking.

“It’s okay,” Elsa said as she bit her bottom lip, looked down at Joanna and stroked her hair. “Start by touching it…”

“Like this?” Joanna asked as she stroked it with her fingertips.

“Grab it!” Elsa commanded as she chuckled a little. “I can barely feel that!” she said as she smiled.

“You mean...you can feel through it?” Joanna asked nervously.

“Yes!” Elsa enthused. “I’ve used my magic to connect it to my clit. I can feel everything. Now grab it!” she playfully commanded.

Joanna nodded and obliged. She grasped Elsa’s phallus and immediately raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“Elsa! It’s...warm!” Joanna exclaimed. “How are you doing that?” she gushed.

“That’s my permafrost magic!” Elsa giggled. “I can use it to stop ice melting, no matter how warm it gets! Now, move your hand up and down!”

Joanna did as she was told. She slowly moved her hand along the length of the phallus, and it twitched in response.

“Yes, that’s good…” Elsa moaned as she closed her eyes. “Keep doing that.”

Joanna made her grip a little tighter and sped up slightly as she looked up to see the pleasure on Elsa’s face.

“Elsa...I love it!” Joanna exclaimed. “It’s so smooth and hard! I love the way it feels in my hand!”

“Uh huh,” Elsa nodded, her eyes still closed. “Are you getting wet?” she asked.

“Y...yeah,” Joanna nervously admitted.

“Then touch yourself,” Elsa told her. “It’s okay. You need to feel good too.”

“Al...alright,” Joanna stammered. Still working her hand up and down Elsa’s phallus, Joanna moved her other hand down her body and between her legs. She started to rub her clit and moaned a little.

“That’s it Joanna,” Elsa said as she opened her eyes a little and looked down. “I love it when you touch yourself. Keep doing it.”

Joanna closed her eyes, and thought about her own pleasure. She rubbed her clit a little harder and groaned.

“Now,” Elsa said as she panted, closing her eyes again, “lick it.”

Joanna stuck her tongue out and ran it over the length of the shaft.

“That’s good,” Elsa said. “Now lick the head.”

Joanna grabbed the phallus and moved it in front of her mouth, then danced her tongue over the tip.

“Yeah that’s it,” Elsa groaned as she pursed her lips. “Now put it in your mouth and suck it!” she commanded.

Joanna opened her mouth, and slowly leaned forward, taking as much of the phallus as she could. She closed her lips tightly around it, and sucked hard, as if the phallus was a lollipop.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Elsa shouted as she backed up and pushed Joanna away. “Not so hard!”

Joanna looked up and frowned forlornly. “But you told me to suck it!” she insisted.

Elsa looked down at Joanna and laughed a little while shaking her head. “Oh Joanna, I’ve still got a lot to teach you!” Elsa joked. “You don’t literally suck on it! I’ll teach you how to do it properly. Now, open your mouth…”

Joanna smiled and nodded. Still touching herself, she looked up at Elsa and opened her mouth wide. Elsa took a step forward and placed the phallus inside it.

“Now, close your lips around it,” Elsa instructed. Joanna did as she was told. “That’s right,” Elsa continued. “Don’t suck, don’t blow, just run your lips over it and lick it with your tongue.”

Joanna slowly began to move her head backwards and forwards. “That’s it,” Elsa said, closing her eyes again. “Faster. Harder.”

Elsa bit her bottom lip and Joanna sped up. “That’s it Joanna,” she insisted. “Keep doing that. You’re going to make me come!”

Joanna smiled and closed her eyes as she sucked even faster. Elsa grabbed her head with both hands and dictated the pace. She started to thrust the phallus into Joanna’s mouth.

“Yes, Joanna! Yes!” Elsa shouted. “I’m...I’m coming!” she yelled as she pushed Joanna’s head as far towards her as she could and held it there. Elsa tensed up and leaned forwards. Joanna’s eyes opened wide as the phallus glowed and throbbed inside her mouth while Elsa came. Joanna thought she was going to choke.

When Elsa’s orgasm subsided, she took a step back and let go of Joanna’s head. Joanna pulled back sharply and took in a huge breath. She fell forwards, panting, and placed both her hands on the ground. After a few seconds, she looked up at Elsa.

“Was...was I okay?” Joanna said as she smiled nervously and tried to get her breath back.

Elsa looked down at Joanna and smiled. “You were very good!” Elsa said as she wiped her brow with the back of her hand. “If you do that for a boy they’ll be very happy! You mustn’t fight it though. If a cock is coming in your mouth then you need to take it!” Elsa enthused.

“I tried…” Joanna said quickly. “It was just, well, hard to breathe…”

“You just need more practice!” Elsa declared as she bent down and stroked Joanna’s cheek.

“Yeah…” Joanna giggled as reached up and grabbed the still hard phallus again, making Elsa close her eyes and sigh. Joanna reached down with her other hand and started to touch herself. She looked up at Elsa and blushed. “Elsa…” she said hesitantly.

“Yeah?” Elsa replied before biting her bottom lip.

“I’m really wet…” said Joanna. “I...I want to come...can you lick me?” she asked as she looked up at Elsa with puppy dog eyes.

Elsa looked down and smirked. “I can do better than that!” she enthused. “But I can give you another lesson. Boys love it when they know they are wanted. So repeat after me: Elsa…”

“Elsa,” Joanna diligently repeated.

“I want you…” Elsa continued.

“I want you…” Joanna said as she breathed deeply.

“To fuck me!”

“To fuck me…” Joanna said, sounding a little confused.

“That’s it!” Elsa smiled. “Now lie down!”

Joanna cautiously nodded and lay down on the forest floor. Elsa spread Joanna’s legs apart then kneeled between them, her phallus inches from Joanna’s vulva.

“Oh my God,” Joanna exclaimed, placing one hand over her mouth, “are you...going to put it inside me?”

“You’re more than ready!” Elsa declared as she smirked. She placed her fingers on Joanna’s vulva and spread her wet lips apart. “Now, it might hurt a little at first, but it will soon pass. After that it will feel amazing! Ready?”

Joanna pursed her lips, quickly nodded, then looked up at the sky. Elsa gently slid the phallus inside Joanna then thrusted forwards.

“Ah!” Joanna winced as she felt it inside her. She closed her eyes and grabbed the floor. Elsa continued to move gently backwards and forwards.

“It’ll stop hurting soon,” Elsa reassured her. “It’s your first time. You’re so tight…”

Joanna let out a little cry as she tried to bear the pain. Gradually, it subsided.

“Elsa, it...it’s feeling good…” Joanna said softly. 

Elsa smiled and pushed a little deeper.

“Oh!” Joanna cried. “You’re...you’re deep inside me! I can feel you!”

Elsa leaned forwards so she was above Joanna. She pressed her breasts against hers and thrusted harder.

“Mmm...Elsa,” Joanna moaned. “It feels so good…”

“Oh Joanna...your pussy...it’s so tight…” Elsa panted.

“I want more!” Joanna cried out as she wrapped her arms around Elsa’s body and pulled her closer. “Give it to me! Fuck me!”

Elsa moved her knees up a little and started to make stronger, more powerful thrusts. With each one, Joanna cried out in pleasure. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” she moaned.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Joanna’s shoulders and thrust harder as she panted. “God I love fucking you,” she whispered in Joanna’s ear.

“Your cock feels so good Elsa,” Joanna insisted. “I love how it feels in my pussy. I’m so wet, I feel so close…”

“Joanna...I can’t hold on much longer…” Elsa said as she grimaced.

“Oh no, please! More!” Joanna begged. “I love it!”

Elsa tried her best to keep going, but the pleasure was too much. “I...I’m coming!” she yelled as she pushed her phallus as deep as it would go. It throbbed inside Joanna, and it sent her over the edge.

“Oh God, Elsa!” Joanna screamed as she stared upwards and opened her mouth. “Your cock...it’s throbbing! I’m...I’m coming!”

They climaxed together. Joanna felt the phallus pulsate inside her as her orgasm swept through her body. Elsa pulled out, sat up, and rolled over next to Joanna, exhausted. She used her magic to make the phallus disappear, then wrapped her arms around Joanna.

“That was so good!” Elsa panted. “How was your first time?” she asked as they both giggled.

“That was incredible!” Joanna said through a sigh. “To feel you inside me...it was magical!”

Elsa pressed her body against Joanna’s and they kissed passionately, then looked into each other’s eyes and smiled lovingly.

“Elsa, hold me,” Joanna requested. She schooched over and Elsa held her tightly.

“I never thought today could be so special,” Joanna admitted as she shook her head a little.

“I love you,” Elsa assured her. “And I always will.”

“I believe that,” Joanna said as she looked distant. “I’d believe anything you tell me!” she said as she looked round.

Elsa smiled and rubbed her nose against Joanna’s.

“But now, my love,” Elsa giggled. “We should get back to camp. You must be hungry after all!”

“Well, okay,” Joanna reluctantly agreed.

They both got to their feet, and Elsa used her powers to make her dress reappear. Joanna found her clothes by a tree, shook them down and put them back on.

“We mustn’t forget your hair!” Elsa giggled.

“Oh yes!” Joanna chuckled as she placed her hand over her mouth.

Elsa helped Joanna with her hair, then together they went back to the Northuldra camp. They found the Northuldra going about their day, preparing lunch. Yelena saw Joanna and Elsa approach. She took Joanna’s hands.

“Princess Joanna, I trust you feel connected with nature now?” Yelena said as she smiled.

“You could say that!” Joanna replied as she giggled towards Elsa.

“Good!” Yelena enthused. “Now, would you like some lunch?”

“Oh, yes please!” Joanna replied. “That time in the forest has given me an appetite!”

“Very well!” said Yelena. “Please, take a seat!”

Joanna and Elsa sat by the campfire and they were given some bread and cheese. As they tucked in, Honeymaren sat next to them.

“You were gone some time!” Honeymaren said as she smirked at Joanna. “Everything okay?”

“Yes, we’re fine!” Joanna smiled. “Aren’t we Elsa?”

“Yes, all is well!” Elsa confirmed. “But we need to think about what else we can do during Joanna’s holiday!”

“Has she seen the Western Lake?” Honeymaren asked.

“No, I haven’t!” Joanna exclaimed.

“Well, you really should go!” Honeymaren enthused. “It’s beautiful there! It’s quite a long way away though, it’s several hours hiking…”

“Oh I don’t mind that!” Joanna smiled. “I could do with the exercise!”

“Well, I think that settles it, don’t you?” said Elsa. “What do you say Joanna? How does a couple of nights camped out at the Western Lake sound?” she gently asked. “If we leave soon we can be there by this evening!”

“Sounds delightful!” Joanna replied.

Honeymaren stood up. “You’ll need equipment. I’ll get one of the reindeer loaded up…”

“Oh that’s okay!” Joanna interrupted as she raised her arm. “While I’m here I don’t want you to think of me as a precious princess. I want to do things for myself!”

Honeymaren furrowed her brow. “Are you sure?” she asked with concern in her voice. “It’s a long way, and you’ll have a lot to carry…”

“It’ll be fine!” Elsa insisted. “I know what Joanna is capable of,” she giggled, “and I can bring some things too!”

“Oh,” Honeymaren shrugged. “Alright then!”

With that, everyone helped Elsa and Joanna pack their backpacks with supplies to last them a couple of days. They said their goodbyes, then set off on foot for the Western Lake. They were soon out of sight.

“How far is it?” Joanna asked, struggling under the weight of the backpack.

“Not far at all!” Elsa chuckled. She raised her hand, and they were soon joined by the Water Nokk. Joanna looked up in surprise as Elsa took her backpack off then stood next to her.

“We’re taking a shortcut!” Elsa giggled. “After all, I don’t want you tiring yourself out, you need to save your energy!” she said as she stroked Joanna’s cheek then kissed it. Joanna giggled bashfully. “Now, hop on!”

Elsa helped Joanna onto the Water Nokk then climbed on herself. “What about the bags?” Joanna asked.

“Gale will take care of those!” Elsa declared. She raised her hand and the bags were whisked up in a mini tornado that waited behind them.

“Wow!” Joanna exclaimed as she held on to Elsa’s waist.

“Next stop the Western Lake!” Elsa shouted. The Water Nokk reared up, then galloped away towards the lake.

After a quick ride, they arrived at the shores of the lake. It’s still waters stretched out for miles, and in the distance a magnificent mountain rose. The hillsides around the lake were covered with trees. Joanna walked to the shores of the lake and gasped.

“It’s beautiful!” Joanna gushed as she turned to Elsa. “Thank you for bringing me here!”

Gale dropped the bags then blew away, brushing over tree branches. The Nokk bowed then disappeared into the water, leaving Joanna and Elsa alone together once again. Joanna anxiously clenched her fists for a few seconds, then threw herself at Elsa, desperately trying to kiss her. Elsa was taken by surprise and she held Joanna’s face.

“I want you Elsa,” Joanna insisted. “I need you. Fuck me!” she cried as she tried to kiss Elsa passionately. Elsa returned the kiss, then looked at her and smirked.

“Your wish is my command!” Elsa giggled before pointing to a nearby tree. “Turn around, put your hands around that tree and bend over,” she instructed. Joanna did as she was told.

Elsa lifted Joanna’s dress and pulled down her underwear, revealing Joanna’s already wet vulva. “Let’s make sure you’re ready!” Elsa declared.

“I’m already so wet,” Joanna whimpered. “I need you inside me Elsa! Now!”

Elsa bent down and nibbled Joanna’s buttock, causing her to flinch. She then stood up, reached down, and stroked Joanna’s vulva with her fingers.

“Mmm, you really are wet…” Elsa said softly. “Just how I like it…”

“Elsa, please! Don’t make me wait any more! I need it!” Joanna pleaded.

Elsa stood back and smirked. “Okay,” she chuckled, “I think you’ve waited long enough!” She pushed her own dress to the side, and made the ice phallus appear using her powers. She slid the tip of it against Joanna’s vulva.

“Don’t tease me Elsa!” Joann yelled. “I need it now!”

Elsa let out another chuckle, then pushed the ice phallus inside Joanna. 

“Oh,” Joanna moaned. “God, that’s so good!”

Elsa grabbed Joanna’s hips and pulled herself further in.

“Oh yes!” Joanna said as she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. “You’re so deep inside me Elsa! Give me more!”

Elsa’s thrusting became stronger. “I love it when you beg!” Elsa said as beads of sweat appeared on her brow. Joanna kept moaning in pleasure. Before long, she was close.

“Elsa, I want you to come in my pussy!” Joanna insisted as Elsa’s ice phallus went deeper inside her. “Your throbbing feels so good! You come, I’ll come!”

“Oh I’m not ready to come yet,” Elsa said as she shook her head. “But I can tell you are. Don’t worry Joanna, I’ll take care of you!”

Elsa reached round and started to play with Joanna’s clit. “Oh God!” she called out as she opened her eyes and mouth wide. “I’m...I’m going to come!”

Joanna’s body started to convulse as her orgasm took over. Elsa pulled the phallus out and kept rubbing Joanna’s clit. Shaking, Joanna slid down the tree and ended up on her knees. She looked down at the ground in exhaustion, then looked up at Elsa.

“Elsa,” Joanna said with concern in her voice, “you...you didn’t come...do you want to come in my mouth?” Joanna asked as she knelt down and held her mouth open.

“You are such a sweet girl,” Elsa said as she walked over to her, “but I know what I want. Go back to how you were. Put your arms around that tree and bend over.”

“Oh...okay,” Joanna said nervously as she did what she was told.

“Put your hands together,” Elsa commanded.

After Joanna did as Elsa instructed, Elsa waved her hand and shackles made of ice appeared on Joanna’s wrists. Joanna looked at them in shock, then turned her head.

“Wh...what’s this?” Joanna stuttered. “Elsa? Why have you shackled me?” she asked.

“Don’t worry,” Elsa smiled, “it’s just to make sure you don’t go anywhere! I’ve got another lesson for you. You need to know how good anal is!”

“Anal?” Joanna called out in worry. “You mean...my ass?”

“Yes!” Elsa enthused before she giggled. “Let’s get you ready. Elsa spat on Joanna’s anus then played with it with her fingers. She prepared to push her phallus inside it.

“Ready?” Elsa chuckled.

“N...no,” Joanna stuttered as she felt the tip of the phallus against her.

“You’ll be fine!” Elsa insisted. “Remember how it hurt when I was first in your pussy and how good it feels now? This will be just the same. Here I go!”

Elsa pushed her phallus inside. Joanna screamed in pain and tried to move away, but Elsa held her in place.

“Ow! Elsa, it hurts!” Joanna shouted. “Please take it out!” she cried. Tears welled up in her eyes.

“You’ll...you’ll be fine soon,” Elsa stammered as she began to pant. “God, you’re so tight…” she said as she continued to thrust.

Joanna winced and looked down as she gritted her teeth. Gradually, the paint subsided and Joanna began to moan.

“See...what did I tell you?” Elsa said slowly as she closed her eyes and tried to hold back her orgasm. “Your ass feels so good…”

Joanna relaxed a little as she felt Elsa inside her. Her moaning became louder as Elsa thrusted harder.

“Joanna...I’m ready to come...and I’m going to come in your mouth,” Elsa said as she panted. “Get yourself ready.”

Joanna nodded. Elsa pulled out, and Joanna’s knees fell to the floor. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Elsa rushed over and shoved her phallus inside it. Joanna wrapped her lips round Elsa’s phallus and happily bobbed her head up and down.

“That’s it Joanna,” Elsa said as she put her hands on the side of Joanna’s head. “Remember what I taught you. Don’t fight it. Take it.”

Elsa stuffed her phallus into Joanna’s mouth and moaned in pleasure. “That’s it, Joanna, that’s it,” she said as she breathed heavily. “I’m...I’m coming!”

Grabbing Joanna’s head, Elsa thrusted her phallus as far as it would go. It glowed and throbbed as Elsa came. Elsa cried out in ecstasy as Joanna did her best to take it.

As Elsa’s orgasm subsided, she took the phallus out of Joanna’s mouth. Joanna coughed then tried to get her breath back. Elsa leaned against the tree, then used her powers to make both the shackles and her phallus disappear. Joanna collapses in a heap, exhausted. Elsa knelt down beside her and stroked her hair.

“Mmm, that was good,” Elsa sighed as she smiled. Joanna curled up in Elsa’s lap.

“That...that was intense!” Joanna said as Elsa stroked her hair.

“But you must trust me!” Elsa insisted. “You’ve still got a lot to learn, and you’ve liked everything so far, haven’t you?”

“Yeah…” Joanna admitted.

“And we’ve got lots of time to have even more fun!” Elsa said softly as she bent down and kissed Joanna’s forehead. She let Joanna rest on her lap, and gently rubbed her shoulder. Then, Elsa waved her fingers over Joanna and snowflakes emerged. They settled on Joanna and softly melted.

“Mmm, that’s nice…” Joanna purred as she closed her eyes. Elsa knew she needed the rest, so she let Joanna lay in her lap while she stroked her hair.

After a short while, Joanna got up and smiled. “Now, it’s a lovely day, why don’t we have a swim?” Elsa suggested.

“Okay!” Joanna enthused as she got up. Knowing no one else was around, Joanna quickly got out of her clothes and raced towards the lake. “Last one in is smelly reindeer!” she called out in glee as she jumped in. The cold of the water sent a chill through her body and she let out a happy shriek.

At first, Elsa looked on, shaked her head a little and smiled. Then, she used her powers to make her dress disappear before she confidently strode into the lake. Joanna giggled as she splashed water at Elsa. Elsa held her hands up, laughed, then splashed right back. “I’m going to get you!” Elsa chuckled as she chased Joanna, who laughed happily as she tried to swim away.

After a short while, Joanna turned to face Elsa, and she let Elsa jump on her. “Oh, you caught me!” Joanna exclaimed as Elsa wrapped her arms round her. They both stood up in the water. “So, just what are you going to do with me?” Joanna asked as she nibbled her finger and looked up at Elsa.

Elsa said nothing as she lunged forwards and took hold of Joanna’s face. They kissed passionately as Joanna raised her hands and held Elsa’s face in return. They put their arms around each other and pressed their bodies together as they kissed. Elsa ran her fingers down the side of Joanna, and they looked into each other’s eyes intently. Elsa’s hand soon reached Joanna’s vulva and she started to stroke her clit.

Joanna kissed Elsa before resting her head on Elsa’s shoulder. She closed her eyes and moaned as Elsa continued to touch her clit. “I love you, Elsa…” Joanna whispered into her ear.

“And I love you,” Elsa whispered back as she rubbed Joanna’s clit a little harder. “I love touching you. I love making you feel good…”

Joanna wrapped her arms around Elsa and started to move up and down, her body begging Elsa’s fingers to follow her rhythm. “Mmm, that’s it Joanna,” Elsa whispered. “Let your instincts take over. Show me what you want…”

Elsa’s rubbing became faster as Joanna moaned and whispered into Elsa’s ear. “It’s so good...more!” she panted.

“Mmm, you’re going to come, aren’t you?” Elsa said as she closed her eyes and smiled. Elsa felt Joanna nodding on her shoulder, so she rubbed harder. “Then come! Come for me Joanna!” Elsa shouted.

“Oh God, Elsa, yes!” Joanna cried as she held onto Elsa. She started to orgasm, her knees went weak, and she groaned in ecstasy as Elsa rubbed her clit. She began to sink down Elsa’s body, so Elsa held her up above the water, and waited until her orgasm subsided. Joanna got her breath back. She stood up, then rested her forehead against Elsa’s and they both smiled at each other, then started to giggle.

Elsa stroked Joanna’s cheek with the back of her hand. Joanna stopped giggling, then smiled at Elsa as she put her hand on her breasts. Elsa closed her eyes, took a deep breath and bit her bottom lip. She nodded her head and moaned a little as Joanna played with her nipples. Joanna moved her hand down Elsa’s body, and soon she had reached her vulva. Elsa moaned and nodded some more as Joanna played with her clit.

“Yes Joanna, that’s good,” Elsa said as she moved up and down a little in the water. “Mmm I love it when you touch me.”

“Does...does that feel good?” Joanna asked nervously.

“Mmm, yes, keep doing it,” Elsa instructed as she moaned in pleasure. “Faster. Harder.”

Joanna’s rubbing became faster as she moved closer to Elsa and kissed her neck. Elsa gently put one hand over Joanna’s shoulder. “That’s it,” Elsa said as she breathed deeply. “Your touch feels so good, you keep doing that I’ll come!”

“Oh yes, Elsa, please come!” Joanna pleaded as she gave Elsa’s neck another kiss. “I want to make you feel good! I love it when you come!”

Elsa threw both arms around Joanna and held tight. Joanna could feel Elsa’s body tensing up as Elsa breathed on her neck. She rubbed Elsa’s clit a little harder. “Yes, Elsa!” Joanna exclaimed. “I can feel you coming! Come! I love it!”

“Oh God, yes!” Elsa shouted as her orgasm took over. She pressed herself against Joanna and held her mouth wide open. “Ahhh,” she cried as Joanna put her free arm around her. As her orgasm subsided, Elsa rested her head on Joanna’s shoulder.

“Mmm, that was good,” Elsa said as she panted. Joanna leaned her head against Elsa’s chest. Elsa slowly raised her hands and cradled Joanna’s head. She felt the water lap around her waist.

“Thank you for bringing me here,” Joanna said as she smiled. “I’m...I’m so happy I can make you feel good!” she enthused as she shook her head a little.

“You are wonderful,” Elsa said gently before she kissed Joanna on the forehead. “Never forget that.”

Joanna closed her eyes and let Elsa cradle her as she rocked back and forth. Elsa watched the sun shimmer on the water as she held Joanna.

After some time, Elsa knew it was time to get out of the water. “Okay,” she said through a sigh, “time to get out.”

“Alright,” Joanna said before she looked up at Elsa. They smiled at each other and kissed before walking hand in hand to the shore of the lake. They clambered out and stood on the bank.

“Did we bring towels?” Joanna asked.

“We don’t need towels!” Elsa softly declared. “Watch this!”

Elsa waved her arms, and the water on her body turned to snow. She shook and brushed it off, until she was bone dry. Joanna looked on in amazement then giggled.

“Would you like to try?” Elsa asked as she raised a finger towards Joanna.

“Er, okay!” Joanna said hesitantly. Elsa cast her magic over Joanna, and the water on her turned to snow too. “Oh, it tickles!” Joanna said as she excitedly jumped around and brushed the snow off.

Elsa used her powers and her dress reappeared. Joanna went to the pile of clothes she had left by the river bank.

“Oh, just a second!” Elsa called as she moved to the pile of clothes and raised her hand. “You don’t have to put those old clothes on, I’ve got something for you!”

Joanna stood and looked confused, when the wind spirit appeared, carrying with a luxurious red velvet dress. “This is for you!” Elsa exclaimed.

Joanna lifted her arms above her head, and the wind spirit blew the dress onto her. She felt it, then looked up at Elsa and gushed.

“Elsa, you didn’t have to do this!” Joanna happily insisted. “I’m supposed to be getting back to nature, this dress is so extravagant!”

“It’s how I want you to look,” Elsa said as she looked into Joanna’s green eyes and stroked the sleeve of the dress. “It looks amazing on you! Now, before we do anything else we need to put up the tent…”

“Ooh, I can do that!” Joanna exclaimed as her hand shot up. Elsa giggled and gently put her hand back down.

“There’s no need, it’s all in hand!” Elsa said as she raised her arms. “Gale will fetch a few things from Arendelle!”

Icy power emanated from Elsa’s fingertips, and soon the forest was consumed by a flurry of magic. Objects blew in from the south, and soon Elsa had constructed a miniature palace. All Joanna could do was look.

“There, much better than a tent!” Elsa winked.

“I...I don’t know what to say!” Joanna gushed.

“Let’s take a look inside!” Elsa said as she took Joanna’s hand. She parted the curtains and led Joanna in. There was a grand bedroom, complete with a rug, bed, candelabras, and even a fireplace.

“Wow!” Joanna said as she looked around. “Now this is luxury. Look at the bed!” she shouted as she pointed. She ran and threw herself onto it. “And I thought I’d be spending another night on the floor!” she giggled.

“Well, I thought we both deserved some comfort!” Elsa declared. “Now, it’s getting late, are you hungry?” Joanna nodded.

They went back outside, and the wind spirit quickly built a campfire. The fire spirit made a brief appearance to light it, and Elsa took out a frying pan from their supplies.

“I thought I’d make your favourite!” Elsa said as she smiled. “Sautéed potatoes!”

Joanna lifted her arms up and squealed with joy. Elsa put the frying pan on the fire and started to make their dinner. They ate it as they sat at the edge of the lake and watched the sun set.

“Delicious!” Joanna said with her mouth full.

Elsa chuckled. “I can see you’re relaxing your discipline!” she said as she smiled.

Joanna finished her mouthful. “I guess I am!” she giggled.

Elsa and Joanna sat back and watched the stars appear over the mountain. “Are you warm enough?” Elsa asked.

“Actually, I’m a little cold,” Joanna admitted. “I guess I miss my curse keeping me warm…” Elsa raised her hands and the wind spirit blew a blanket onto Joanna. “Oh, thank you!” Joanna smiled.

Elsa schooched over to Joanna, got underneath the blanket and cuddled up next to her. “Thank you for bringing me here,” Joanna said as she smiled. “What a perfect evening!”

“And it’s far from over!” Elsa said gently as she nuzzled her nose against Joanna’s neck. Joanna turned her head towards Elsa and they kissed under the stars.

“Let’s go to the tent…” Elsa said as she got up and took Joanna’s hand. She led her through the curtains and to the bed. They sat on the side of it and kissed some more. Elsa clicked her fingers and the fire spirit darted into the tent, lighting the candles and the fire. The bedroom was soon toasty warm.

“Take your dress off,” Elsa softly commanded. Joanna smiled, stood up, and got out of her dress. She dropped it by the bed.

Elsa used her powers to make her dress disappear. They sat down on the bed and kissed some more.

“Let’s get under the covers,” Elsa said.

Joanna lifted the covers and climbed into the bed. Elsa followed, and they lay next to each other. Elsa put her arm around Joanna, pulled her towards her, and put her leg over Joanna’s legs.

“This is so comfortable!” Joanna giggled.

“And you wanted to sleep in a normal tent!” Elsa joked as she flicked the end of Joanna’s nose with her finger. Elsa held Joanna’s cheeks, and they kissed passionately.

Elsa caressed Joanna’s breasts, then worked her hand down to Joanna’s vulva. She gently stroked Joanna’s clit, and Joanna happily sighed in response.

“Mmm, you’re getting wet,” Elsa whispered. “You’re almost ready for me, aren’t you?”

Joanna slowly nodded. She reached over towards Elsa’s groin, and found that she had already made her ice phallus appear. She took hold of it and confidently stroked it up and down.

“Oh, that’s good,” Elsa said as she closed her eyes. They touched each other for a little longer, before Elsa rolled on top of Joanna and pulled the covers over herself.

“I know you’re ready for me now!” Elsa declared as her ice phallus hovered over Joanna’s vulva. Joanna spread her legs wide, smiled and nodded intently at Elsa as they made eye contact. Elsa smirked as she slid the phallus inside.

Joanna moaned, closed her eyes and tilted her head backwards. “Oh God Elsa, that feels so good!” she said as she ran her fingers down Elsa’s back. Elsa plunged her phallus deep, feeling intense pleasure with every thrust.

“Joanna, your pussy feels so good…” said Elsa. Joanna put her arms around Elsa and pulled her closer.

“Mmm, yes, more!” Joanna moaned. “You’re so deep, Elsa!” she whispered in her ear.

Elsa grimaced, trying to fight the pleasure. She put her hands on Joanna’s shoulders and pulled herself ever deeper inside.

“Oh God, that’s so good!” Joanna cried as her eyes rolled back in her head. “More! More! More!” she called.

“Joanna...are you close?” Elsa asked as she panted.

“Y….yeah,” Joanna stammered, “I feel so good. I want to feel you come inside me Elsa.”

Elsa quietly nodded, then made fists and extended her arms on the bed, pushing herself further and further into Joanna, who moaned at each of Elsa’s thrusts. Elsa closed her eyes, gritted her teeth and tilted her head upwards as she slammed into Joanna as hard as she could. “Joanna...I’m coming!” she cried.

Her phallus throbbed and glowed inside Joanna’s vagina. The sensation pushed Joanna over the edge. She opened her eyes wide, threw her arms out and stared at the ceiling as she reached her orgasm. As Elsa’s orgasm subsided, she collapsed onto Joanna and started to kiss her neck. Joanna put her arms around Elsa and sighed in exhaustion. Elsa took her phallus out and rolled over next to Joanna. She made sure they were both underneath the covers and they held each other.

“I still can’t believe you wanted to sleep in a plain tent!” Elsa giggled. “Do you think we could have done this in sleeping bags?”

“I guess not!” Joanna laughed. She rested her head on Elsa’s chest as Elsa stroked her hair. Joanna looked distant as she sighed.

“Is everything okay?” Elsa asked. “You sound a little forlorn. I haven’t worn you out, have I?” Elsa asked as she smirked.

Joanna sighed again. “No, it’s not that,” she replied as she looked up at Elsa. “I just...think I need to apologise…”

“For what?” Elsa said with a bemused smile on her face.

“For earlier,” Joanna said as she started to fidget with her nails. “It’s just that...well...you were right to shackle me earlier.”

“Oh,” Elsa said in surprise.

“Yeah,” Joanna continued, “if you hadn't done it I probably would have run away. I made such a fuss,” she said as she shook her head. “And you were so right, it did end up feeling good. I should have bared the pain. I’m sorry…”

“You’ve got nothing to apologise for!” Elsa assured her as she ruffled her hair. “It was your first time. I knew it would hurt. I thought you were very good!”

“Y...you think so?” Joanna stuttered. “I don’t think I was good enough. I want to make it up to you…”

“Oh!” Elsa exclaimed as she grabbed her ice phallus. “I see! Well then, you’d better get yourself ready!”

Joanna threw back the covers and got on all fours. She rested her head on a pillow and raised her hips. Elsa quickly got up and knelt behind her. Joanna grabbed her own buttocks and spread her cheeks apart.

“Good girl…” Elsa said as she grabbed her phallus and got Joanna ready. Elsa ran the tip of the phallus around Joanna’s anus, then began to push it inside.

Joanna grabbed the pillow and buried her face in it. She used it to muffle her screams as she tried to shut out the pain. After a short time the pain subsided and she looked up from the pillow and began to moan.

“Elsa…it feels good…” Joanna stuttered. “Please...give me more!” she called before dropping her head back on the pillow.

Elsa smiled at Joanna’s subservience and started to thrust a little faster. “Your ass feels so good Joanna,” Elsa said under her breath. “It’s even tighter than your pussy!”

Joanna took deep breaths. She felt Elsa’s ice phallus deep inside her and grabbed the pillow again.

“Mmm, it’s so good,” said Elsa, “so good…I don’t think I can take much more pleasure...Joanna...I’m going to come in your ass!” Elsa called out.

“Oh my God!” Joanna cried into her pillow as she anticipated Elsa’s orgasm. 

Elsa grabbed Joanna’s waist and thrust deep as she came. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth as her phallus glowed and throbbed inside Joanna, who yelled into the pillow. Elsa pulled out, and Joanna’s knees collapsed onto the bed, her legs ending up either side of Elsa. Elsa panted and smirked as she sat back and watched Joanna twitch. After a few seconds, Joanna lifted her head off the pillow and looked round.

“Was...was I okay?” Joanna stuttered. “Was I...good?” she nervously asked.

Elsa looked down and ran her fingertips along Joanna’s leg, causing her to flinch a little. “You are such a good girl…” Elsa smiled as she shook her head slightly. She threw herself on the bed next to Joanna, laid on her front and propped her head up with her elbow. “...and you deserve to come again!” Elsa declared.

Joanna half-buried her face back in the pillow and smiled. “No, I don’t!” she giggled. “I’m not worthy!”

“I am going to make you come,” Elsa said as she moved closer to Joanna. “I command it!” she whispered in her ear.

Elsa laid on her back and put her head on a pillow. “Get up!” she instructed Joanna.

Joanna hopped up, and knelt next to Elsa. “Now, sit on my face!” Elsa commanded. Joanna nodded, then moved next to Elsa, placed her legs around her, and moved her vulva over her mouth. Elsa stuck her tongue out and licked around Joanna’s lips.

Joanna closed her eyes and breathed deeply. “Oh, that’s so good,” she said as she ran her hands over her breasts then grabbed the headboard. Elsa put her tongue in Joanna’s vagina and licked all around, then moved the tip of her tongue to Joanna’s clit.

“Mmm, yeah,” Joanna moaned as she started to gently rock her hips. Elsa licked her clit a little faster, keeping in time with Joanna’s rocking. Joanna grabbed her head and gritted her teeth as she pressed her vulva into Elsa’s face. Elsa grabbed Joanna’s thighs and pulled her closer.

“Oh my God, Elsa,” Joanna exclaimed as Elsa’s licking became stronger. “I...I can’t take much more!” she said as her fingers curled around the headboard. “I’m…I’m coming!”

Joanna cried out as her orgasm pulsated through her body. Elsa held onto her thighs as she came. Joanna then threw herself off Elsa and laid next to her, her face flushed.

“That was amazing!” Joanna declared as she ran her fingers through her hair. “I’m so lucky…” she said as she cuddled up to Elsa. “But I’m so tired! It’s been such a long day, I’d like to go to sleep now,” she softly declared.

“Don’t you want to see the show?” Elsa asked as she curled Joanna’s hair around her finger. Joanna shot up and looked at Elsa in excitement.

“The show?” she asked. “You mean, they’re back?”

“Yes!” Elsa replied. “Let’s go and see them, shall we?”

Joanna leapt out of bed, wrapped herself in a blanket, then hurried out of the tent. “Wow!” she exclaimed as she saw the Northern Lights dancing in the sky.

“They’re even prettier here!” she said to Elsa, who had made her dress reappear.

“Yes, the way they dart around the mountain is enchanting, isn’t it?” Elsa said softly.

Joanna sat down, entranced by the lights. Elsa sat beside her and put her arm around her shoulder. “Here’s something just for you!” she said.

Elsa raised her free hand and fired a blast of her icy magic into the night sky. It started to spell out a word. First ‘Elsa’, then ‘loves’, then ‘Joanna’.

“Oh, that’s so sweet!” Joanna exclaimed as she turned to face Elsa. Elsa reached over and kissed her on the forehead. Joanna cuddled up to Elsa and rested her head on her chest.

“This is so much more than I ever dreamed of!” Joanna said gently as she shook her head.

“And your holiday has just started!” Elsa said as she played with her hair. “You’ve already learned so much, haven’t you?”

“Yeah…” Joanna gently giggled. “I never knew my body could feel so good…”

“What did you know about sex before today?” Elsa asked.

“Just that it felt good to touch myself at night…” Joanna bashfully admitted.

Elsa smiled then sighed. “And you’ve still got so much more to learn, and I’ve got so much more to teach you.”

Joanna quickly turned her head to look at Elsa. “Really?” she said, almost sounding worried.

“Mmm-hmm!” Elsa hummed as she nodded. “Soon, you’ll see what it’s like when another person joins in!”

“A...another person?” Joanna stuttered. “But I thought what we did here in Northuldra was just between us?”

“No need to be so coy!” Elsa smiled. “And what have I told you about trusting me? Another person can really make things...exciting!” 

“Oh, okay…” Joanna replied as she smiled nervously. “I guess I’ll wait and see who this other person is!”

“Well, you won’t have to wait too long!” Elsa said as she flicked the end of Joanna’s nose with her finger. Joanna smiled, then turned towards the lights as she cuddled up to Elsa. They watched them together before going to bed. 

They slept naked as they held each other. With a wave of her fingers, Elsa used her powers to extinguish the fire and the candles. “Goodnight my darling,” Elsa said as she kissed Joanna’s forehead. “Sweet dreams!”

Joanna curled up, smiled contentedly, and fell asleep.

By the time Elsa and Joanna woke up, it was already quite late in the morning. The sun shone through the closed curtain, and a gentle summer breeze blew through the tent. Joanna looked at Elsa, then rubbed her eyes and smiled.

“What shall we do today?” Joanna asked.

“Oh, I’ve got plans for us!” Elsa said as she smirked at Joanna.

Suddenly, Joanna sat up in alarm. “Elsa, I...I hear footsteps!” she exclaimed as a rustling noise approached the tent. “I thought you knew where everyone was in this forest!”

“I do,” Elsa said as she lay on her side and propped her head up with her elbow, “and it’s no one to worry about, you don’t need to look so scared!” she joked. Joanna sat up, brought her knees to her chest, and wrapped herself tightly in the covers. 

A hand grabbed the curtain and pulled it to one side. Honeymaren stood there, and she confidently walked into the tent.

“I see you two are enjoying Joanna’s holiday!” Honeymaren said as she walked towards the bed. Joanna breathed a short sigh of relief, but stayed curled up in a ball.

Elsa turned to Joanna. “What’s the matter?” she asked. “Aren’t you glad we have such beautiful company?”

“Y...yeah…” Joanna said hesitantly as she gently nodded at Elsa. “It’s just...this is new to me...I’m worried…”

Elsa leaned over and kissed Joanna on the cheek. “You have absolutely nothing to be worried about!” Elsa assured her. She turned her attention to their visitor. “Honeymaren, why don’t you show us how beautiful you really are?”

Honeymaren nodded, then smirked. She skipped out of her clothes, and left them in a pile on the floor. She then removed her hat and threw in into the corner. She rested one hand on her hip and stood in front of the bed completely naked. Joanna gulped. Elsa got out of bed and stood next to Honeymaren before putting her arm around her shoulder.

“Isn’t she pretty?” Elsa said in the direction of Joanna, who nervously nodded. “She’s got such a great body!” Elsa ran her free hand along Honeymaren’s waist and up to her breasts. She caressed them while Honeymaren closed her eyes and sighed. Joanna just about managed a smile.

“Turn around,” Elsa whispered to Honeymaren, who did so. “Doesn’t she have a great ass?” Elsa asked before she spanked Honeymaren, who gave a little yelp.

“Y...yeah…” Joanna stuttered as she tried to nod.

“Then what are you so nervous about?” Elsa asked playfully as she began to walk towards the bed. Honeymaren slowly walked to the other side.

“I...I don’t think Honeymaren will find me beautiful,” Joanna coyly admitted.

“Not this again!” Elsa said as she smiled, shook her head and rolled her eyes. “We shall have to work on your body confidence! I’ve told you before,” she said as she grabbed the covers, “you...are...stunning!” she called as she whisked the covers away from Joanna, leaving her naked and curled up in a ball for Honeymaren to see.

“Hey, give that back!” Joanna called as she reached for the covers.

“There’s no need,” Honeymaren declared as she held her hands out and caressed Joanna’s face. “Elsa wasn’t lying,” she said softly. “You are stunning.”

“You...you think so?” Joanna said nervously.

“Lie down!” Honeymaren insisted. Joanna cautiously slid down the bed. “Move your arms,” Honeymaren told her. “I want to see all of you.”

Honeymaren smiled, opened her eyes wide and shook her head a little. “Wow,” she gently exclaimed as she looked at Joanna’s naked body. “You really are beautiful!”

Joanna took a deep breath as Honeymaren got into the bed next to her. Elsa got on the other side and pulled the covers over them. Soon, Joanna could feel Elsa and Honeymaren pressing themselves against her.

“You need to loosen up,” Elsa told Joanna as she kissed her neck. “Honeymaren is here to make you feel good!”

Joanna put her arms around Elsa and Honeymaren and tried to relax her body. She took some deep breaths as she felt Honeymaren caress her breasts. “There, that’s better!” Elsa whispered in her ear. “Just relax, leave everything to us!”

Honeymaren moved her hand over Joanna’s face and started to kiss her cheeks. “Kiss her!” Elsa whispered, “it’s okay in!”

Joanna tilted her head towards Honeymaren and they kissed passionately. Elsa giggled as she pulled the covers back and threw them off the bed. She grabbed Honeymaren’s hair and pulled her away from Joanna.

“I need to show you what Joanna likes!” Elsa said to Honeymaren.

“Oh God…” Joanna said in anticipation as she nibbled on her finger.

Elsa and Honeymaren worked their way down Joanna’s body until their heads were between her legs. Joanna lifted her knees and tensed up again.

“She likes it when you lick around her lips, like this!” Elsa enthused before she demonstrated her technique to Honeymaren.

“Yeah, that’s good…” Joanna moaned as she ran her hands over her breasts.

“Now, get your tongue right inside her,” Elsa commanded. Honeymaren moved in and pushed her tongue into Joanna’s vagina. “No, right inside!” Elsa shouted as she put her hand on the back of Honeymaren’s head and pushed it forwards. Joanna moaned. While keeping one hand on Honeymaren’s head, Elsa lay next to Joanna. She leaned over and kissed her passionately.

“How does it feel?” Elsa asked excitedly. “Is she doing a good job?”

“Y...yeah,” Joanna stuttered through her Moaning. “Elsa,” Joanna said as she turned her head and looked into Elsa’s eyes, “I want her to lick my clit!”

Elsa’s eyes lit up. “Well, aren’t you demanding!” she exclaimed. “Very well!” she said as she turned to Honeymaren and pulled her head up a little. “You heard her! Lick her her clit!”

Honeymaren moved her tongue over Joanna’s clit and firmly licked it. Elsa watched as Joanna opened her eyes and mouth wide and stared upwards. Joanna reached down and put her hand on Honeymaren’s head, urging her to match the rhythm of her hips. She moaned in pleasure and grabbed her hair with her other hand. She then reached up, pulled Elsa towards her, and they kissed passionately.

Once their kiss finished, Elsa moved her face a foot away from Joanna’s. She could see Joanna closing her eyes and opening her mouth as Honeymaren licked her.

“That’s it Joanna,” Elsa said with wide eyes, “let her lick you. I want to see you come!”

Joanna made eye contact with Elsa and nodded. Honeymaren’s licking got faster. “Elsa,” Joanna panted, “I’m coming!”

“Yes! Yes! That’s it! Come!” Elsa said excitedly as Joanna started to orgasm. Joanna cried out in pleasure and her face went red. Honeymaren lifted her head as Joanna’s orgasm subsided. Elsa gave a satisfied smirk, then lowered her head and kissed Joanna passionately. Honeymaren moved up the bed and joined them. Joanna kissed her too.

“You see what can happen when you relax?” Elsa said as she smiled. Joanna nodded as she tried to get her breath back. “Now, you sit on the corner of the bed while you recover,” Elsa told Joanna. “We’re going to put on a show for you!”

Joanna shuffled to the corner of the bed and watched as Elsa and Honeymaren sat up and kissed. They smiled at each other and rubbed their noses together.

“I think we should show Joanna what a 69 is!” said Elsa before she smiled at Honeymaren and giggled. Honeymaren smiled right back.

“Okay!” Honeymaren said as she giggled, laid down on the bed and spread her legs towards Joanna. Elsa straddled Horenmaren’s face, then leant over her and looked up at Joanna.

“Hasn’t she got a pretty pussy?” Elsa said as she spread Honeymaren’s lips. Elsa closed her eyes and let out a gentle moan. “Mmm, and she’s so good at licking me…”

Joanna moved her head closer to Elsa and whispered in her ear. “Better than me?” she giggled.

Elsa beckoned Joanna closer. “No one is better that you!” she whispered. Joanna smiled at Elsa, then kissed her.

Elsa looked down. “Mmm, Honeymaren needs attention,” she said as she stuck out her tongue and started to lick Honeymaren’s clit. Honeymaren moaned. Elsa looked up at Joanna as she licked.

“Mmm, you too!” Elsa said as she grabbed Joanna’s head and pushed it down. Joanna instinctively started to lick Honeymaren’s vulva. “Yeah, that’s it!” Elsa enthused.

They licked for a while longer. Soon, Elsa looked up at Joanna. “Do you think you could make us both come?” she asked. Joanna nodded.

Elsa smiled and laid next to Honeymaren. Joanna put her head between Elsa’s legs, and played with Honeymaren’s vulva with her fingers. “Oh, she’s good, isn’t she?” Honeymaren said to Elsa as she breathed deeply. Elsa bit her bottom lip and squeezed Honeymaren’s hand. Joanna’s licking became faster.

Elsa panted as she neared her climax. Honeymaren closed her eyes and moaned. Joanna’s licking and rubbing became more intense. “Oh, I’m coming!” Elsa called.

“M...me too!” Honeymaren stuttered. Elsa put her hand on Joanna’s head and cried out as she came. Honeymaren pressed her face into Elsa’s chest as she too reached her orgasm.

Once it was over, Joanna looked up at Elsa and Honeymaren and smiled contentedly. Elsa beckoned her, and she threw herself between them. They kissed her all over as she giggled happily. “Wow, that was great!” Joanna said through a beaming smile.

Elsa smirked and laughed a little. “Okay, much as I’d like to stay in bed all day, we should get up!” Elsa declared. “We’ve got so much to show you!”

“Oh, alright!” Joanna replied. The three of them got up, had a wash in the lake and got into their clothes. After breakfast, Honeymaren took them to a nearby waterfall. Elsa made ice patterns in it, delighting Joanna.

“Can you stay with us for long?” Joanna asked Honeymaren as they sat and watched the waterfall.

“Just for tonight, then I have to go back to the camp,” Honeymaren replied. “After all, someone has to take care of the forest!”

“Oh, I guess so,” Joanna said slightly forlornly. “It’s just, we had so much fun this morning…” she muttered as she ran her finger along the ground.

“It can’t all be about sex!” Honeymaren declared as she rubbed Joanna’s shoulder. “But don’t you worry,” she said as she nudged Joanna with her elbow, “I’m sure Elsa has something special planned for tonight!”

Elsa heard them and walked up to them “I certainly do!” she said excitedly. “But it needs to wait. It will be...intense!” she giggled.

They continued to play in the waterfall for a little longer, then went for a walk around the lake. They walked halfway up the mountain, and took in the amazing views. By the time they returned to the tent, it was early evening and the sun was beginning to set. 

“Thank you for another great day!” Joanna said earnestly.

“My pleasure!” Elsa replied. “Now, time for dinner!”

“I’ve brought a treat with me,” Honeymaren told them. “I foraged some cloudberries on the way here.”

“Oh wow, I’ve never had them before!” Joanna said excitedly.

“We can have them as a dessert.” Honeymaren told her. “You’re very lucky really, they are hard to find!”

Honeymaren cooked their dinner on the campfire, and they finished their meal with the cloudberries.

“Mmm,” Joanna exclaimed. “They are delicious!”

They sat and talked for a few minutes before Elsa sidled over to Honeymaren and whispered something in her ear. Honeymaren put her hand over her mouth and giggled. Joanna looked on with a bemused look on her face. Elsa walked up to her.

“We’ve got a surprise for you!” Elsa told her. “We’re going into the tent now. Follow us inside when we call you, okay?” Elsa said as she kissed Joanna on the cheek.

“Oh, okay,” Joanna said nervously.

Elsa and Honeymaren went into the tent. Joanna heard some giggle and rustling, and before long they were ready.

“You can come in now!” Elsa called.

Joanna walked towards the tent with a sense of nervous trepidation. She gingerly walked up to the curtain and slowly pushed it back. She gasped, then hesitantly walked into the tent.

The fire and candelabras had been lit. Elsa and Honeymaren had stripped completely, and were standing next to each other at the side of the bed. Elsa had used her powers to make her ice phallus appear. She had given one to Honeymaren as well.

Joanna clutched her chest. “You...you can give them to other people?” Joanna stuttered as she nervously pointed at Honeymaren’s ice phallus.

Elsa smirked and pointed to the floor. “On your knees!” she instructed Joanna. Joanna got on the floor and took Elsa’s phallus in her mouth. She reached over and took Honeymaren’s in her hand.

Honeymaren closed her eyes and happily sighed. “Mmm, she’s good at this, isn’t she?” Honeymaren said to Elsa. “You’ve trained her well!” she smirked.

“Yeah, she’s such a good girl,” Elsa declared. “She’s such a quick learner.” 

Elsa looked down at Joanna, who had moved her mouth to Honeymaren’s phallus. “Touch yourself,” Elsa commanded. “You need to get ready.”

Joanna said nothing, and reached down between her legs and started to rub her clit. She moaned a little as she moved her mouth back to Elsa’s phallus and stroked Honeymaren’s with her other hand. Elsa looked down, then smiled, closed her eyes and breathed out.

“Okay,” Elsa said to Joanna as she opened her eyes, “stand up.”

Joanna got to her feet, and Elsa kissed her while reaching down between her legs. “Yes, you’re ready for us!” she softly declared. With that, Elsa directed Honeymaren to the bed.

Honeymaren laid on the bed and beckoned Joanna towards her.

“Get on top of her,” Elsa whispered in Joanna’s ear. Joanna gulped, then moved herself to the bed and straddled Honeymaren, her vulva hovering above Honeymaren’s ice phallus.

Joanna nervously bit her bottom lip and turned to Elsa. “Like...like this?” she stuttered.

“That’s it!” Elsa said as she put her hands on Joanna’s thighs and pushed her down. Honeymaren’s phallus slid inside Joanna. Joanna closed her eyes and howled.

“Oh...she’s good…” Joanna gasped as she put one arm around Elsa and slowly moved up and down. Honeymaren gently smiled as she put her hands on Joanna’s thighs.

“Lean forwards,” Elsa whispered in Joanna’s ear. Joanna nodded, then slowly leaned forwards so that her face hovered over Honeymaren’s. She looked into her eyes and kissed her while Honeymaren thrusted her phallus upwards.

Elsa moved around the bed and placed her phallus next to Joanna’s mouth. “Suck on it,” she gently commanded. Joanna nodded and took Elsa’s phallus in her mouth. Elsa softly sighed as she felt Joanna’s lips slide over it.

“Mmm, you’ve got me ready!” Elsa said as she looked down at Joanna.

“Ready...for what?” Joanna tried to ask as she felt Honeymaren’s phallus thrust inside her.

“You’ll see!” Elsa smirked. She then got onto the bed behind Joanna, spat on her anus and played with it.

“Oh God…” Joanna said as she anticipated what was about to happen.

“Hold still,” Elsa said as she held her phallus against Joanna’s anus. Honeymaren pushed her phallus deep inside Joanna and waited. Elsa began to push her phallus inside Joanna too.

“Oh God!” Joanna cried out as she felt both of the phalluses inside her together. She buried her face in the pillow next to Honeymaren. Elsa and Honeymaren slowly thrusted into Joanna together. Their thrusting continued, and it soon got faster.

“God, she’s still so tight,” Elsa said as she closed her eyes. “I...I don’t think I can take much more…”

“Me neither,” said Honeymaren as she gritted her teeth and tried to hold back the pleasure. Joanna grabbed the covers and kept yelling into the pillow.

“Let’s come together!” Elsa shouted. Her phallus glowed and throbbed inside Joanna. Honeymaren’s did the same. Joanna made a high-pitched squeal and her legs started to tremble. Elsa pulled out, and grabbed Joanna’s hips as Joanna involuntarily moved them rapidly up and down. After a few seconds she lifted her hips, Honeymaren’s phallus came out, and Joanna collapsed on the bed next to Honeymaren, laying face down. She put her hands to her face and continued to squeal into the mattress, her body still twitching.

Elsa lied next to Joanna and watched as her body continued to convulse. “I think we broke her!” Elsa joked to Honeymaren, who smiled. After a few seconds, Joanna’s body stopped twitching, and she lay silent. Elsa rubbed her hand on Joanna’s back. “Joanna? Are you okay?” she asked. Joanna said nothing, but then she suddenly looked up.

“Fuck!” Joanna shouted through deep breaths. She looked totally flushed, but had a beaming smile on her face as she looked round at Elsa and Honeymaren. “That was amazing!”

Elsa and Honeymaren giggled as Joanna turned over and laid down between them. She put her arms around them as Elsa and Honeymaren kissed her neck.

“How did that feel?” Elsa asked Joanna.

“Just...incredible!” Joanna stuttered as she tried to get her breath back. “When you both came inside me...I didn’t know it was possible to feel so full!”

“I’m glad we could make you feel so good!” Honeymaren said as she smiled. Elsa kissed Joanna’s neck, then moved a hand towards her breasts. Elsa and Honeymaren began to caress them.

“Mmm, you’re not done yet, are you?” Joanna asked as she closed her eyes and reached down. She took a phallus in each hand and began to work them up and down.

“No, we’re not,” Elsa said softly before gently moving Joanna’s face in front of hers and kissing her. “And you’re not either!” she declared. “Up!” she commanded.

Elsa lay on her back while Honeymaren got out of the bed. Joanna sprung up and straddled Elsa.

“Turn around,” Elsa told Joanna. “Face Honeymaren.”

Joanna did as she was told, and turned away from Elsa while squatting over her. Elsa grabbed Joanna’s hips and moved her anus over her ice phallus. She pulled Joanna down and thrusted her phallus inside her.

“Oh my God!” Joanna cried. “Elsa, you’re...you’re in my ass again!”

Joanna put her hands on the bed and leaned backwards a little, her vulva totally exposed as Elsa continued to thrust into her.

Honeymaren looked at Joanna and smirked. “My, what a beautiful sight!” she said as she moved towards her. She climbed onto the bed and held her phallus near Joanna’s vulva. She looked her in the eye.

“Are you ready to feel both of us again?” Honeymaren asked. Joanna nodded through her moaning, and closed her eyes as Honeymaren pushed her phallus inside Joanna’s vagina.

“Oh God,” Joanna cried in pleasure as her eyes rolled back in her head. “I...I love it! Give me more!” she shouted.

Elsa and Honeymaren thrusted harder while Honeymaren reached down and rubbed Joanna’s clit with her thumb. Joanna moaned as she felt Elsa and Honeymaren inside her at the same time.

“If...if you keep doing that…” Joanna said as she panted, “I’ll...I’ll come!”

“Then come!” Honeymaren enthused as she smirked at Joanna. Honeymaren rubbed harder, and Joanna started to tense up. She lifted herself off Elsa’s phallus, her legs shuddered, and she cried out as she came. Honeymaren took her phallus out and Joanna collapsed on the bed. Elsa got up and stood next to Honeymaren. They both watched as Joanna rolled onto her side, panting, with her eyes closed as her orgasm subsided.

“Hmmm, what shall we do with her next?” Elsa asked Honeymaren playfully.

“Well, we’ve both already come inside her,” said Honeymaren. “Shall we do something a little different?”

“She needs to practice taking a cock in her mouth and letting it come in her throat,” Elsa stated.

Honeymaren smiled and sighed. “Then I suggest we give her that practice!”

Joanna opened her eyes wide and smiled at Honeymaren. “Back on your knees!” Elsa commanded as she pointed to the floor. Joanna happily jumped out of the bed and knelt in front of Elsa and Honeymaren. She took a phallus in each hand and worked them up and down. She looked up at Elsa and waited for instructions.

“Good girl,” Elsa said as she looked down at Joanna. “You’ll take Honeymaren first. Suck on her.”

Joanna smiled, closed her eyes and wrapped her mouth around Honeymaren’s phallus. She quickly moved her head up and down.

“God, she’s good,” Honeymaren said as she bit her bottom lip. “She’ll make me come in no time!”

“You hear that?” said Elsa. “Honeymaren says you’re doing a good job!”

“Mmm hmmm,” said Joanna, her voice muffled by Honeymaren’s phallus. Joanna got faster. Honeymaren reached down and held Joanna’s head with both hands.

“Oh yes, that’s good,” Honeymaren said as she closed her eyes and moved Joanna’s head back and forth. “That’s it. I’m going to come in your mouth. You take me!”

Honeymaren’s phallus began to glow as she shoved it down Joanna’s throat. Joanna opened her eyes wide as it throbbed inside her mouth.

“That’s it, good girl,” said Elsa. “Just relax, let her give it to you.”

After a few seconds, Honeymaren took her phallus out of Joanna’s mouth and sighed contentedly. Joanna leaned over and coughed.

Elsa barely let Joanna get her breath back when she pushed Honeymaren out of the way, took Joanna’s head and shoved her phallus into her mouth. Joanna tried to maintain her composure as Elsa forced her phallus down her throat.

“Yeah, that’s it!” Elsa shouted. “Get ready to take me too! Oh God, I’m coming!”

Elsa’s phallus glowed and throbbed in Joanna’s mouth. Elsa held her head in place as Joanna thought she was going to choke. Elsa sighed as she stepped backwards. Joanna leaned forwards, her hands on the floor, and she coughed heavily.

“Weren’t you a little rough with her?” Honeymaren asked through a smirk.

“Of course not!” Elsa declared as she grabbed Joanna’s hair and held her head up. “She’s got to learn!” Elsa looked at Joanna. “Haven’t you?” she asked.

“Oh yes,” Joanna said as she coughed. Her eyes turned to Honeymaren. “I’ve got to learn!”

“Good girl,” Elsa said as she kissed Joanna’s forehead. She let her hair go and Joanna looked back down at the floor. She coughed some more.

“She’ll be fine!” Elsa assured Honeymaren. She used her powers to make the phalluses disappear. “She just needs to cool down!”

Elsa waved her fingers and light, magical snowflakes appeared over Joanna. They settled over her, and Joanna squealed in happiness. She lay on the floor and covered herself in the snowflakes, smiling contentedly.

“See?” Elsa said to Honeymaren.

“I suppose you always know best!” Honeymaren smiled.

“You know I do!” Elsa replied as she flicked the tip of Honeymaren’s nose with her finger.

Elsa used her powers to make her dress reappear while Honeymaren put her clothes back on. They watched Joanna curled up in the snow. “Best give her a few minutes,” said Elsa. “After all, we did put her through a lot!” Elsa winked.

After a short while, Elsa made a suggestion. “Who would like a bedtime treat?” she called. “How about cocoa under the stars!”

“Oh, yes please!” Joanna said as she jumped up off the floor. She found some blankets and wrapped herself up, then they all went outside.

They sat around the campfire while Elsa made the cocoa. Joanna sat next to Honeymaren. “Are you sure you can’t stay?” she asked.

“I’m afraid so!” Honeymaren smiled. “I have things to do back at camp. And anyway, this is exhausting for me too you know!”

Joanna looked down and giggled. “Oh, okay!” she smiled. “Will I see you before you leave?”

“Of course!” Honeymaren replied. “You’re not planning to spend all of your holiday at the lake, are you?”

“Certainly not!” Elsa smiled as she brought over the cocoa. “Wonderful though it is up here, there are many more things to see!”

Joanna took a sip of the cocoa. “Ah, that’s nice!” she said contentedly. “I need something to warm me up. I’m not like you anymore Elsa!”

Elsa held her hands out apologetically and smiled.

“But you don’t miss having your powers, surely?” Honeymaren asked.

“Well, in a strange way, I kind of do,” Joanna admitted. “I miss feeling warm all the time, and in a way,” she said before looking to the side and sighing, “I miss the power.”

“Oh,” said Honeymaren, sounding a little alarmed.

“Don’t worry!” Joanna assured her, “those days are long behind me!”

Honeymaren leaned over in relief and smiled at Joanna. They talked some more, finished their cocoa, then all went to bed together.

At the crack of dawn the next morning, Honeymaren got up and prepared to leave. Joanna stirred and rubbed her eyes.

“Leaving so soon?” Joanna asked through a yawn.

“I have to,” Honeymaren said softly, “I’m needed at the camp!”

“Oh alright then!” Joanna giggled. “See you soon!”

Honeymaren kissed Joanna on the lips, then went over to a barely-awake Elsa and kissed her on the forehead. As Honeymaren left, Joanna cuddled up to Elsa and they both went back to sleep.

Later that day, Joanna and Elsa got up and prepared breakfast. They spent the day walking, exploring and swimming in the lake. As the sun began to set, Joanna and Elsa sat by the edge of the lake. Elsa was wearing her usual dress, while Joanna wore a thick coat.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said last night,” said Elsa, “and I’ve thought of a way to spice things up for us!”

“Spice things up?” Joanna asked forlornly. “Am I...boring to you?”

Elsa shuffled closer to Joanna. “No, it’s not that!” she smiled. “It’s just that, you’re such a good girl...sometimes too good!” she smirked.

“I don’t understand…” Joanna said as she looked at the floor.

By now, the sun had lowered past the horizon, bathing the forest in twilight.

“I’ll show you!” Elsa declared. “Stand over there!” she commanded.

Joanna sighed, got up and walked to the clearing that Elsa was pointing at. She cupped her hands in front of her.

“That’s it!” Elsa called. “Now keep still!”

Elsa waved her arms, and a circle of magnificent blue light appeared at Joanna’s feet. Joanna raised her arms in shock, but remembered to keep still. Tiny crystals began to rise up from the floor. They circled Joanna, and she watched them in fascination while illuminated by the ethereal blue light. The crystals got faster and faster, making Joanna nervously gulp. The Fire Spirit ran into the light, and Joanna was soon surrounded by a bright, magical purple flame. It totally engulfed her, there was a blinding flash, and just like that, the lights were gone. The forest became perfectly normal.

Joanna looked up at Elsa, feeling totally bemused. “Wh...what just happened?” she stuttered as she hunched over. “What did you do to me?”

Elsa looked at Joanna and smiled. “Take your coat off and put it on the floor!” she commanded.

Joanna unbuttoned her coat then slipped it off, held it at arms length and dropped it on the floor.

“How do you feel?” Elsa asked.

Joanna thought for a second then held out her arms. “Er, okay, I guess?” she replied. “Wait, I tell you what I don’t feel!” Joanna said as she opened her eyes wide and smirked. “I don’t feel cold! Just what have you done to me Elsa?” she asked as a huge, menacing grin came across her face.

Elsa began to walk over to her, a proud smile on her face. “Now, don’t get too excited,” Elsa said calmly. “What I’ve done will only last while you’re in Northuldra, and I have ultimate power over it.”

Joanna nodded earnestly, desperate to hear what Elsa had to tell her. “What have you done? Tell me!” she insisted.

“I’ve imbibed you with the spirit of fire!” Elsa declared with relish. She narrowed her eyes and stared at Joanna.

“The spirit of fire?” Joanna said as she hunched over. “I’ve got my powers back?”

Joanna looked at her hands, and found that she could make magical purple flames appear in them. “Haha!” she cackled. She looked into the sky, opened her mouth, and shot a jet of purple flame out of it while shooting fire upwards out of her hands. Still grinning with wide eyes, she looked up at Elsa.

“Well, this changes things!” Joanna hissed as she raised a finger to Elsa. She leapt sideways, turned herself into a fireball, and darted around the trees that surrounded the lake, setting them all ablaze. She emerged from her fireball and stood several yards from Elsa, having made the night sky burn bright purple. She looked up at Elsa, raised her eyebrows, then started a fire in her palm and held it above her head. Elsa raised her eyebrows in response, and icy magic glowed in her hand.

Joanna fired a beam of intense purple fire at Elsa, who instantly fired a jet of ice to meet it. The beams met in the middle, causing the forest to be lit up with purple and blue magic that flew out in all directions. The two magical women smiled and sneered at each other as they tried to control their immense powers. Joanna pushed against it and started to walk towards Elsa, who accepted the challenge and walked towards Joanna, pushing with her magic as she went. The gap between them narrowed, the beams became more intense, and they produced a wind that blew their hair backwards. Soon, they met in the middle and their palms touched. Instantly there was an almighty boom, magic shot everywhere, and Joanna and Elsa were blown yards from each other, both ending up on their backs. They scrambled up from the floor. Joanna sprinted towards Elsa and lunged at her, grabbing her dress. She ripped it apart, exposing Elsa’s breasts. Elsa made razor sharp shards of ice appear at her fingertips. Cat like, she shredded Joanna’s dress to pieces. Joanna threw what was left of it on the floor.

Joanna marched up to Elsa and threw her right arm around her. Standing behind her, she wrapped her arm around Elsa’s neck and held it tight. She raised her left hand to Elsa’s face and made a fire appear in it. Elsa tried to throw Joanna off her, but Joanna held onto her and wouldn’t let go.

“Give me a cock, Elsa!” Joanna demanded. With her free hand, Elsa used her magic to make an ice phallus appear on Joanna’s clit. Joanna looked down at it and smirked.

“Excellent!” Joanna yelled. “Now suck it!”

Joanna let go of Elsa, then grabbed the top of her head and pushed her down, bringing her to her knees. Joanna shoved her ice phallus in Elsa’s mouth and grabbed her head.

“That’s it, suck on me!” Joanna commanded. “It’s my fucking turn!” she yelled.

Elsa happily let Joanna move her head back and forth.

“Enough!” Joanna cried. She pulled the ice phallus out of Elsa’s mouth, then grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her down on the floor. She stood over Elsa with a menacing pride as the trees around them continued to burn bright purple.

Joanna waited a few seconds, then looked down her nose at Elsa. “Touch yourself,” Joanna quietly commanded. Elsa hesitated. Joanna lit another fire in her palm and held it out. “Touch yourself!” she commanded again, louder this time. “Now!”

Elsa took her hand and ran it down her body until it reached her vulva. She started to play with her clit, and she moaned a little.

“Yes, that’s it,” Joanna said as she watched. “God, you’re pathetic,” Joanna declared as she shook her head and sneered in delight. “Look at you. You’re just aching for me, aren’t you?” she asked as she held her phallus. “Right. Spread your pussy. Let me get a good look at it!”

Using both hands, Elsa spread her lips in front of Joanna. “Now,” Joanna said as she smirked ominously, “time for you to really feel me!”

Joanna threw herself on top of Elsa, her palms either side of her. She thrust her phallus into Elsa’s vagina, and Elsa threw her head back and cried out.

“God, this is good!” Joanna shouted as she thrusted harder. “No wonder you love it!”

“Yes, I-“ Elsa began to say before Joanna covered her mouth with her palm. Elsa looked up at her wide-eyed in shock.

“Shut the fuck up!” Joanna shouted. “Don’t talk when I’m fucking you!”

Elsa nodded, then Joanna started to slam into her. “Take...my...cock!” she said, shouting a word with every thrust.

Elsa’s cries were muffled by Joanna’s hand. Joanna pulled out and leapt up from the floor.

“Turn over and stick your ass in the air!” Joanna commanded. Elsa obeyed, and Joanna spat on her anus and played with it. 

“Oh God, you’re not going to-“ Elsa began to say fearfully.

“I said shut the fuck up!” Joanna cried as she thrust her phallus inside Elsa.

“Oh God! My ass!” Elsa cried. Joanna reached down and played with Elsa’s clit.

“I’m going to make you come!” Joanna declared, “And when you start coming, I’m going to come in your ass!” she yelled.

The purple fire in the forest burned even brighter. Joanna shot fireballs either side of Elsa’s head, and they burned right next to her face. Elsa breathed deeply as Joanna thrusted her phallus and rubbed Elsa’s clit.

“Yes! Yes! You’re going to come aren’t you?” Joanna called. “I can feel it!”

Elsa moaned and nodded a little. “Then come!” Joanna shouted. “Come for me! Right now!”

Joanna felt Elsa begin to shake. She felt Elsa all around her phallus, and she too started to orgasm. “Yes Elsa! You take it!” Joanna yelled as her thallus throbbed inside Elsa.

Once her orgasm had subsided, Joanna threw herself backwards and ended up sat on the floor, panting. She used her magical fire power to melt the phallus. Elsa’s knees gave way and she collapsed on the forest floor, gasping for breath. Soon, all that could be heard was breathing and the sound of Joanna’s magical purple fire crackling in the trees. After a short while, Elsa could hear Joanna begin to laugh.

“You think this is over?” Joanna said as she got to her feet. “You think I’ve had enough? Get up!”

Joanna grabbed Elsa’s hair, and Elsa rose to her feet. Joanna then grasped Elsa’s throat, making Elsa gasp and stick her tongue out.

“You’ve been holding out on me,” Joanna snarled through gritted teeth. “Holding back and treating me gently because I’m your sweet, little obedient virgin girl! Well I’m not any more, so show me what you’ve really got, Elsa!”

Joanna released Elsa from her grasp and snapped her arm to her side. Elsa leaned over and breathed sharply before looking up at Joanna, who was staring at her expectantly. Elsa stood bolt upright, smirked, then used her ice magic on her groin. A phallus appeared, much larger than before. She used her powers again, and a second phallus appeared above it. Joanna stared at them with wide eyes, almost salivating. She looked up at Elsa.

“Now, that’s more like it!” she shouted. She walked up to Elsa, rested one arm on her shoulder, and grabbed one of the phalluses with her hand. She began to work one of them up and down.

“You want to stick these inside me, don’t you?” Joanna whispered as Elsa bit her bottom lip. Joanna took a step back. “You’re just bursting! Well, you’ll have to catch me first!”

Joanna turned herself into a fireball and darted to a nearby rock. She sat on it spreadeagled. Placing one hand on her vulva and the other on her anus, she spread herself for Elsa to see.

“This is what you want, isn’t it?” Joanna asked as Elsa ran towards her. “You want my pussy and my tight little ass?”

As Elsa approached, Joanna lifted her finger, wagged it, then jumped off the rock, turned into a fireball and ended up a good distance away from Elsa. She emerged from the fireball on her knees, and she bent over. She grabbed her buttocks, spread them, looked round at Elsa and licked her lips. Elsa ran towards her, but when she got close, Joanna leapt up and turned into a fireball again.

In her fireball, Joanna flew around the edge of the lake and among the already burning trees. Once she had been all around the lake, Elsa watched as the fireball headed straight towards her. Elsa raised her arms and cowered behind them. Joanna emerged from the fireball just in time, right in front of Elsa. Without breaking stride, Joanna grabbed Elsa’s face with both hands and kissed her passionately. Still holding her face, Joanna pushed Elsa away a little.

“Okay, enough games!” Joanna snarled. “Time for you to fuck me!” Joanna shouted as she pointed her finger in Elsa’s face. “And don’t you dare fucking hold back!” she shouted.

Joanna turned around and got on all fours. She put her shoulders on the floor, grabbed her buttocks and spread them apart. Elsa smirked, let out a huff, then put one phallus in Joanna’s vagina and the other in her anus. She shoved both of them in as deep as she could.

“Yes!” Joanna cried with wide eyes. “That’s it! You’re really stretching me out now! Come on Elsa, fuck me! Don’t hold back!”

Elsa grabbed Joanna’s hips, and pulled herself in as far as she could. She thrusted harder than she ever had before.

“Oh fuck, yes!” Joanna yelled. “This is amazing! Don’t stop!”

“Oh God, Joanna,” Elsa said as she panted, “you’re ass and your pussy...they feel so good!”

“Fuck, you’re so deep inside me, I’m so close!” Joanna yelled!

“Joanna,” said Elsa as she closed her eyes, “s….something’s happening!” she stuttered.

Elsa gritted her teeth and slammed into Joanna. She soon reached her limit. The phalluses started to throb and glow, and Elsa screamed as she was overcome with immense pleasure.

Joanna cried out as the throbbing made her orgasm. As Elsa reached her climax, the phalluses shattered inside Joanna, and the two women were thrown several yards apart. Joanna ended up on her side, Elsa on her back. They both laid down, gasping from total exhaustion.

After a few moments, Joanna opened her eyes and looked up at Elsa. Still breathing heavily, Joanna smiled as she slowly dragged herself to her feet. Barely able to stand, her arms hung downwards as she stumbled towards Elsa. In turn, Elsa just about managed to get to her feet.

As Elsa shuffled forwards, icy magic emanated from her, turning the night air behind her several shades of blue. Purple fire magic followed Joanna as the two of them smiled at each other through exhausted breaths.

They met, and threw their arms around each other. Joanna rested her head on Elsa’s chest. Her breathing slowed as Elsa cradled her head and stroked her hair. Joanna closed her eyes, and the purple flames that had engulfed the forest were quietly extinguished. Soon, the forest returned, untouched, to a perfect, quiet, summer's night.

After a few minutes, Joanna looked up at Elsa with a beaming smile on her face. “I...I don’t know what to say!” she enthused. “That was incredible, thank you!”

Elsa looked down at Joanna and smiled sweetly. “I knew giving you fire powers was the right thing to do,” Elsa said as she reached down and linked her right hand with Joanna’s left hand. “Ice and fire…”

“In perfect harmony!” Joanna said as she finished Elsa’s sentence. Together, they used their linked hands to cast their magic on the floor next to them. Joanna’s purple flames and Elsa’s luminous blue ice joined together to make the shape of a heart. Joanna sighed contentedly as she stared at it and held Elsa tight.

For a few minutes, Joanna and Elsa held each other as they watched the symbol of their love flicker in the cool night. Elsa then looked down at Joanna and kissed her forehead.

“I think we should go to bed, don’t you?” Elsa suggested. “You can barely stand up!”

“Okay!” Joanna nodded. Elsa took Joanna’s hand and led her into the tent. Joanna used her powers to light the candles and the fire, and they shone a bright purple. Joanna and Elsa kissed, then got under the covers. They propped themselves up on their elbows and looked at each other.

“I’m sorry if I was too-“ Joanna began to say before Elsa placed her finger over Joanna’s lips and shushed her.

“You have nothing to apologise for!” Elsa insisted. “That was just what I wanted. You were so nervous before, and so obedient. I gave you your powers because I wanted you to let loose, and that’s exactly what you did!”

“Y...yeah!” Joanna admitted. “It was such a rush to have fire powers again. I almost lost control, I felt like a different person!”

“You were still you,” Elsa insisted, “but the powers brought out your assertiveness.” Elsa leaned over and kissed Joanna on the lips. “And I loved it!”

Joanna giggled as she thought about what they had just done. 

“But now, we both need rest!” Elsa declared. She raised her hand and used her powers to extinguish the purple flames of the candles and the fireplace.

“Goodnight my darling!” Elsa whispered.

“Goodnight!” Joanna softly replied. With that, they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

The rest of Joanna’s holiday flew by. They spent the rest of their holiday exploring the forest and enjoying the company of the Northuldra. On Joanna’s last night, she lay cuddled with Elsa in Elsa’s tent.

“All ready to return to Rizucia?” Elsa asked.

“Oh, how can I go back to my old life?” Joanna asked as she threw her arms in the air.

“You’re the same person you always were!” Elsa insisted. “You’re just...a little closer to nature now!” she giggled.

“But back in Rizucia I’m expected to be this pretty, sweet, innocent Princess!” Joanna exclaimed. “How can I be that person again? I imagine I’ll be such a disappointment to whatever nobleman I end up with…”

“Why do you say that?” Elsa asked.

Joanna sighed. “Isn’t taking the innocence of a princess what all noblemen dream about?” she asked. “I bet they all talk about it at court. They’ll be disappointed in me because I’ve already had, well, ‘experiences’, and I’ll be disappointed because I know they won’t be as good as you!” she said as she turned to Elsa and smiled.

“Oh I don’t know,” Elsa replied as she raised her eyebrows. “You’ve still never been with a man. They’re different to us. There are still things you haven’t tried!”

Joanna rolled onto her side and propped her head up. “Tell me what happens when you’re with a man!” she said to Elsa.

Elsa rolled onto her side, propped her head up, looked into Joanna’s eyes and smiled. “Well, first of all, if they are excited their cocks go hard!” she explained.

Joanna closed her eyes, grinned and tried to imagine it. “Mmm, then what happens?” she asked.

“Then you play with them,” Elsa told her. “You can take them in your hand, then you get on your knees and take them in your mouth.”

“Like I’ve done with you?” Joanna asked.

“Yes, but a real cock is different,” Elsa said. “If you suck on a man until they reach their limit, they’ll want to come inside your mouth. When they do, they release their semen. They love it when you show them afterwards!”

“What do you mean?” Joanna asked.

“Once they’ve come, you stick your tongue out, and show them that their semen is on it. Then, you put your tongue back in your mouth and swallow it. After that, you stick your tongue out again and show them that it’s all gone!” Elsa explained.

“Oh, okay,” Joanna said hesitantly. “Why do they like that?” she asked.

“Men love it when they know that you’ve taken what they’ve given you,” Elsa stated. “It makes them feel wanted!”

“Oh, I see!” Joanna said as she lay on her back. “That sounds good...letting a man come in my mouth...taking what he’s got…”

“It’s a nice thought isn’t it?” said Elsa. “And I can see that it’s turning you on…”

Elsa has noticed that Joanna had reached down between her legs and was playing with her clit. She shuffled over to get closer to Joanna.

“Tell me more,” Joanna said softly. “What else do men like?”

“Well, after a man has come in your mouth and you’ve swallowed it,” Elsa continued, “they will be tired. Men aren’t like us. They need to rest before they can come again. But while they are resting, you can put on a show for them!”

“Mmm, yeah,” Joanna moaned as she kept touching herself. “What kind of show?”

“You lay on the bed, you spread your legs, and you touch yourself, like you’re doing now!” Elsa whispered in Joanna’s ear. “You spread your lips apart, and show them what they can have when they get hard again. They love to see our pussies!”

Joanna groaned. “Yeah, then what?”

“When they get hard again, you need to make sure that they are as wet as you must be right now!” Elsa said. “Take them in your hand again. Then lie back, spread your pussy, and tell them to fuck you!”

“Mmm, because they want to be wanted?” Joanna asked with her eyes closed.

“Yes!” Elsa enthused. “See? You’re getting it now!”

“What happens next?” Joanna asked, starting to pant.

“They get on top of you and they shove their cock into your pussy!” Elsa said. Joanna moaned at the very thought. “They start fucking you. They get faster and faster, until they want to come again.”

“Yeah!” Joanna said loudly. “They want to come inside us, they throb, and they make us come? Right?”

Elsa could tell Joanna was close. She reached down between her legs and rubbed her clit.

“That’s right!” Elsa enthused. “They come, their cocks throb, and they pump their come inside us!”

“Oooh!” Joanna called as she started to orgasm. Elsa rubbed her harder, and Joanna’s legs closed. She rolled over towards Elsa as her orgasm took over. It subsided, and she rested her head on Elsa’s chest. Elsa started to stroke her hair and she giggled.

“You get so turned on at the thought of being with a man, you’ll be fine!” Elsa assured her. She then lifted Joanna’s head off her chest, then moved down so that their eyes were level.

“But listen Joanna, this is very important. If a man comes inside you, he could make you pregnant. You don’t want a baby yet, do you?” Elsa asked. Joanna shook her head. “Then make sure they come anywhere but inside your pussy, okay?” Joanna quickly nodded. 

“But, do they always make us pregnant when they come inside us?” Joanna asked.

Elsa looked away. “Well, no…” she admitted.

“Just how likely is it a man will make me pregnant by coming inside me?” Joanna continued to enquire.

Elsa sighed. “To be honest, not very,” Elsa said as she looked back at Joanna, “but it’s always possible! So, promise me you won’t let a man come inside you unless you’re trying to have a baby!”

“I promise!” Joanna grinned.

“Good girl!” Elsa smiled as she kissed Joanna on the forehead.

Joanna sighed. “Even so,” she said as she looked away, “I bet no man can make me feel as good as you can, Elsa. I’ll miss you! In fact, I’ll crave you!”

Elsa smirked. “Let me give you something,” she said as she sat up. She waved her hands and an ice phallus appeared in them. Elsa took hold of it and gave it to Joanna.

“There, you take that with you and keep it safe!” said Elsa. “It won’t melt, it will last as long as you need it to!”

“Wow!” Joanna gushed. “Th-thank you Elsa!” she stuttered. “I’ll make sure no one else finds it!”

“Okay,” Elsa said softly, “but now we must sleep! We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow!”

“Alright!” Joanna said as she curled up. “Good night Elsa!”

“Good night my darling!” Elsa said as she kissed Joanna on the forehead. “Sweet dreams!”

The next morning everyone woke up the crack of dawn, and they helped to prepare the wagon to take Joanna back to Arendelle docks. Joanna said her goodbyes, saying goodbye to Honeymaren last.

“Now, we will see you next summer won’t we?” Honeymaren asked.

“I’ll be counting the days!” Joanna replied, and they embraced. Joanna and Elsa got in the front of the wagon while Olaf clambered into the back, and they were off.

After several hours, they reached the outskirts of Arendelle, and they could see the port in the distance, the water shimmering in the afternoon sun. Olaf was asleep in the back of the wagon. Elsa turned to Joanna, who was leaning against her.

“We’re a long way from Northuldra now,” Elsa said softly. “I think you need to do a test!”

Joanna sat up and nodded. She held her palm out and concentrated, but no magic fire would emerge.

“No, nothing!” she said as she turned to Elsa and held her. “I guess I’m back to being your sweet little obedient virgin girl!” she giggled.

Elsa sighed happily and kissed Joanna on the forehead. “Remember what I told you,” Elsa said, “you need to go back to Rizucia and live your life. Don’t worry about being with someone else. I’ll always be there for you in Northuldra!”

“Oh, alright,” Joanna said reluctantly, “I’ll do my best. But I’m going to miss you so much!”

“I’ll miss you too!” Elsa said as she rubbed Joanna’s shoulder. “But next summer will be here before you know it, and I’m sure I’ll visit you before then!”

“Yeah…” Joanna said softly.

The wagon continued on its way towards Arendelle, and soon it reached the docks. Joanna could see a grand Rizucian ship. Together, Elsa and Joanna walked up to her ship, and saw that it’s captain was standing by the lowered gangway waiting for her. The captain saw Joanna and bowed to her. Joanna was about to say her goodbyes to Elsa, when she noticed some activity at the Arendellian ship docked next to hers.

She saw a huge ginger man with his hands clasped together overseeing his crew loading crates onto a ship. He recognised Elsa and gave her a little wave. “Yoo hoo, Your Highness!” he called.

“Who’s that?” Joanna asked.

“Oh, that’s just Oaken,” Elsa replied. “He’s a trader. He must be getting ready for another trip to Rizucia.”

“A trader on his way to Rizucia? I wonder…” Joanna thought to herself as she walked closer to the crew. She squinted at one of them and thought that she recognised him.

“No, it couldn’t be…” she thought to herself.

“Henrik?” she asked out loud.

A young man looked up at her and smiled.

“Joanna?” he called in reply.

“Henrik!” she shouted happily. Joanna raised her hands, squealed happily, then looked at Elsa in expectation. 

Elsa casually laughed, then sidled up to Joanna. “Go and kiss him!” she whispered in her ear. Joanna and Henrik ran towards each other. They embraced, then kissed.

“Hey, I am not paying you to kiss, ja?” Oaken called out to Henrik.

Henrik smiled and called back. “Sorry boss! I thought I’d never see her again!”

Elsa walked up to Oaken. “She’s the Princess of Rizucia, you know. I’m sure she could endorse your business if you played your cards right!”

“Oooh!” Oaken cooed excitedly as he pressed the tips of his fingers together. “Okay, five minutes break everyone, ja?”

“What on earth are you doing here?” Joanna asked Henrik as she smiled through happy tears. Joanna and Henrik walked over to Elsa and Oaken, hand in hand.

“So, what happened?” Elsa asked Henrik. “How did you come to work for Oaken?”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about Joanna after the ball,” Henrik confessed. “I resigned from the army the next day.”

Joanna looked up at him, almost shocked. “I told you not to give up your dreams for me!” Joanna scolded him.

“The army wasn’t my dream,” Henrik continued as he shook his head. “I didn’t have a great record, and my indiscretion on Queen Anna’s wedding day made General Mattias’ decision easy for him. We shook hands and he gave me a discharge. I went to the docks straightaway, looking for traders who regularly went to Rizucia, in the hope of seeing Joanna again. I found the boss here and he gave me a job!” he said as he gestured to Oaken.

“Army men make good workers!” Oaken’s added. He grabbed Henrik’s arm. “So strong and disciplined, ja?”

“Are you really on your way to Rizucia?” Joanna asked Henrik.

“We certainly are!” Henrik beamed. “It’s my third trip already!”

“Rizucians love Arendellian goods!” Oaken beamed. “And they have a lot of money. Business is booming, ja?”

“Well,” Joanna said nervously as she looked at the floor and ran her fingers through her hair. “Seeing as you are sailing to Rizucia anyway, would you like to sail with me on my ship?” she asked as she looked up and smiled.

“Are you kidding? Of course I would!” Henrik enthused. A beaming smile came across Joanna’s face. ”Wait, are your parents on board?” he asked, concerned.

“No, they’re back in Rizucia, they sent the ship to pick me up,” Joanna replied, still smiling. “I’ll be the most senior Rizucian on board!”

“Well then, I guess that settles it!” Henrik said as he raised a hand. “Is that alright boss?” he asked as he turned to Oaken.

“This is okay,” Oaken replied, “but I’m not paying you for the journey, ja? And you must not be late if you want to be paid for unloading the goods!”

“No problem boss!” Henrik said happily. “See you in Rizucia!”

Oaken returned to his ship to resume supervising his crew as they continued to load up. Elsa looked slyly at Joanna and cleared her throat before pointing to herself.

“Oh,” Joanna said, sounding surprised. “Elsa, would you like to join us on our trip to Rizucia?”

“Why certainly!” Elsa replied as she walked towards Joanna. “Anna won’t be back for a few days, I’m sure I could squeeze in a quick trip!”

Henrik furrowed his brow in confusion, “Er, okay,” he said as he shook his head at Joanna a little.

“Don’t worry,” Elsa said as she ran her finger along Henrik’s cheek as she walked towards the ship. “You’ll be glad I’m here…”

Back at the wagon, Olaf woke up and realised they were at the docks. He looked and saw that Elsa and Joanna were standing at the Rizucian ship. He got out and toddled towards them.

“Ah, Olaf, you’re awake!” Elsa said. “I need you to do a small favour for me. I’m going to go to Rizucia for a few days. Can you look after Sven?”

“Of course I can!” the little snowman declared.

“Bye Olaf!” Joanna called. “I’ll see you soon!” She bent down to give Olaf a hug. With that, he waved and went back to the wagon.

“Shall we?” Elsa said to Joanna and Henrik as she gestured towards the ship. They all began to board as the captain approached Joanna.

“Your Highness, the ship is ready. When would you like to depart?” he asked as he bowed slightly.

“As soon as possible please,” Joanna politely replied. “I expect my parents are missing me!”

The captain bowed. “Of course, Your Highness!”

Elsa, Joanna and Henrik watched from the deck as the ship sailed away from Arendelle. They waved to Olaf, and he happily waved back. Once they were a good distance from the docks, the captain walked up to them.

“Ah, Prince Joanna, Your Highness!” the captain said as he bowed. “All is well. The seas are calm, and we expect an uneventful journey to Rizucia.”

“Excellent captain!” she exclaimed as she gave a small curtsy. The captain turned to Elsa.

“And Elsa of Arendelle. The one who saved our kingdom. Wonderful to have you on board!” he said as he bowed again.

“Thank you, captain!” Elsa graciously replied.

The captain turned to Henrik and held out his hand. “And you are?” he asked.

Elsa jumped in. “Oh, this is Mr Lustig,” she said quickly. “He’s a...trainee...trade ambassador!” she said awkwardly. “He hasn’t earned his stripes yet, hence his clothes!” she giggled through a nervous smile.

“A trainee ambassador?” the captain exclaimed. “I did not know such a position existed!”

“Oh yes,” Henrik said calmly as he shook the captains hand. “I’m still learning, but I’ve noticed textile exports from Arendelle to Rizucia were up 12 percent last month, but beef imports were down 15 percent despite a price increase, is there a supply problem?”

“Well, I would not know about that, I'm afraid sir!” the captain shrugged. “Very well! I think a tour is in order. Please follow me!”

The captain took them below deck. “Here is the dining room,” he gestured. “Breakfast is at eight, lunch is at one, and dinner is served at seven. All the meals are prepared in the galley, it’s just down there. You’ll usually find the cook there, if you’d like a snack, just ask!”

Elsa and Joanna nodded cordially. The captain continued the tour. “And down here are the guest quarters. The royal cabin has been prepared for you, Your Highness,” he said as he gestured towards Joanna. “I hope it is to your liking! There are a few, much more modest cabins next to it. I’m sorry, Your Highness,” he said, turning towards Elsa, “if we’d have known you were going to be on board, we would have prepared something much more grand for you!”

“It’s fine!” Elsa assured him. “This was, shall we say, a last minute decision!” she said as she smiled at Joanna.

“Very well!” the captain said. “I’ll leave you all to get acquainted with your cabins. I’ll see you for dinner at seven!”

They all nodded as the captain went back on deck. Elsa opened the door of Joanna’s cabin and raised her finger to beckon Joanna and Henrik inside it.

The cabin was cramped, but still had room for a double bed, chair, cabinet and dressing table. Henrik sat on the bed, sighed and leaned forwards a little. “Okay, what’s going on?” he said as he held his arms out. Elsa looked at Joanna and smiled. Joanna grinned nervously.

“Did you see me meet Joanna and decide that she needed a chaperone? Is that it?” Henrik asked Elsa.

“No, that’s not it,” Elsa said as she sat down next to Henrik. He shuffled away from her a little.

“You see, Joanna and I have an understanding,” Elsa said as she looked at Joanna, who had sat down on the chair. “We are connected by the spirits of Northuldra. But when we’re not there, she needs someone to look after her. Someone to care for her. That could be you,” Elsa said to Henrik. He looked at Joanna and smiled at her nervously.

“But while I’m here, I can help you,” Elsa continued. She got even closer to Henrik and placed her mouth by his ear. “I can teach her how to suck your cock!” she whispered.

Henrik shot up. “What?” he shouted as he walked towards the door. Elsa casually raised her hand and froze the lock. Henrik rattled it and found it was stuck fast. He turned and saw that Elsa was walking his way, smirking at him. He looked across at Joanna. “Hey, really, what’s going on?” he asked in a panic.

“It...it’s okay, Henrik,” Joanna stuttered as she raised a slight smile.

“Just relax,” said Elsa as she walked up to Henrik, brushed his hair back, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I’m here to make you both feel good, and I can tell you’re already excited!” she said as she placed her hand on Henrik’s groin.

Elsa took a step back from Henrik and used her powers to make her dress disappear. “Oh my God,” Henrik said under his breath as he stared at her naked body.

“Joanna, come here,” Elsa said coolly as she turned to her. Joanna tentatively got up from the chair, looked at Henrik with a nervous smile, and stood beside Elsa. “No need to be afraid!” Elsa whispered to her, loud enough for Henrik to hear.

Elsa helped Joanna out of her clothes, and she was soon naked too. Elsa gave her a light slap on her backside, causing her to look shocked and stand upright.

“Isn’t she pretty?” Elsa said as she caressed Joanna’s breasts and kissed her neck.

“B...beautiful!” Henrik stuttered.

“You hear that?” Elsa said softly to Joanna. “Henrik thinks you're beautiful, so there’s no need to be coy!”

“I...I guess not!” Joanna stammered as she anxiously grinned at Henrik.

Elsa gave Joanna’s neck another kiss then slyly smiled at Henrik. “Well? What are you waiting for?” she asked him. “Get out of your clothes too!” she said as she gestured to him.

Henrik quickly nodded, then took his top off. Joanna lifted her hand to her mouth and gasped a little. Elsa opened her eyes wide and sneered.

“You are so lucky!” Elsa said to Joanna as she bent down towards her. “This is what years of service in the army and weeks of heavy lifting do to a man,” she enthused as she stroked Henrik’s chest. “Okay Henrik, lets see the rest!” Elsa beamed.

Henrik gulped, then stepped out of his trousers. Joanna’s eyes widened as she caught sight of his erection. Elsa saw it too, looked downwards and smirked contentedly. 

“You are very lucky!” Elsa said to Joanna as she took Henrik in her hand, causing him to look forwards and groan awkwardly.

Elsa put her other arm around Joanna’s shoulders, and they got on their knees together. “Such a great cock,” Elsa said softly before she placed her lips around it.

“Oh God,” Henrik muttered as he looked down.

“Mmm, it’s so good,” Elsa enthused to Joanna after she took Henrik’s erection out of her mouth. “Okay, your turn!” she said as she grabbed the back of Joanna’s head and pushed her forwards. Joanna opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around Henrik’s shaft. She opened her eyes wide as Elsa pushed her further forwards.

“She’s good at this, isn’t she?” Elsa asked as she looked up at Henrik. He looked down, closed his eyes and nodded. Elsa pulled Joanna off him and started working Henrik’s shaft up and down with her other hand. She turned to Joanna.

“How is he?” Elsa asked. “How’s your first cock?” she smiled.

Hesitantly, Joanna smiled back. “G...great!” she stuttered as she ran her fingers through her hair. “I…I love it!”

Elsa leaned over and kissed Joanna passionately before moving her head back to Henrik’s erection. Joanna took him in her mouth again while Elsa looked up at him.

“Mmm, you’re so hard,” Elsa said. “This is a dream come true for you, right?”

Henrik nodded as his breathing became deeper.

“Yeah, I know you love it,” Elsa said as Joanna continued to suck on him. “You’ve got two royal beauties on their knees in front of you, ready to do anything you want. What man could resist that?”

Henrik smiled and nodded as he closed his eyes.

“Oh, you’re close, aren’t you?” Elsa said excitedly. “Joanna’s sweet mouth is giving you so much pleasure, and you can’t hold it anymore, can you?” Elsa said as she smiled and ran her fingers down his side.

“Don’t hold back!” Elsa commanded. “Come! Come in Joanna’s pretty little mouth!”

“Oh God!” Henrik shouted as he started to orgasm. Elsa held Joanna’s head. Her eyes opened wide as she felt Henrik’s cock throb in her mouth and his semen hit the back of her throat. She made a muffled cry as Elsa moved her mouth to her ear.

“That’s it. Good girl. Just like I told you,” Elsa whispered. “Don’t fight it. Let him come.”

Henrik’s orgasm reached its end, and he hunched over and took a step away from Joanna. She leaned forwards a little and shut her mouth tight.

“I told you what boys like, remember?” Elsa continued to whisper. “Open your mouth and show him what he’s done.”

Joanna nodded, then leaned back, opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. Henrik looked down and saw his semen coating Joanna’s tongue and the inside of her mouth. He smiled in disbelief. “My God,” he said through his heavy breaths.

“Good girl,” Elsa whispered again. “Now swallow it, then show him that it’s all gone.”

Joanna closed her mouth, tilted her head towards the ground, and swallowed hard. Her face curled up and she tried to cope with the strange taste and texture. Once she was done, she looked up at Henrik again, then opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. Henrik shook his head in amazement.

“Well done,” Elsa whispered to Joanna. “I’m so proud of you!” she said as she smiled. Elsa and Joanna got up from the floor.

“W...wow!” Henrik stuttered, still hunched over and trying to get his breath back.

“You need to recover!” Elsa told him. “Take a seat!” she said as she gestured towards the chair.

Henrik walked towards the chair, then collapsed into it. He slouched down and shook his head in disbelief while smiling contentedly.

Elsa took hold of Joanna’s hand. “Now,” Elsa said softly to Henrik, “while you get your breath back, we’re going to put on a show for you!” Elsa declared. “Watch carefully!” she said as she winked. 

Elsa raised her hands to Joanna’s face, placed her palms on her cheeks and kissed her passionately. “On the bed,” Elsa said softly with her eyes closed.

Joanna quietly nodded, then sat down on the edge of the bed, facing Henrik. Elsa eased her downwards so that she was laying on the bed. She then got on the bed herself and sat on Joanna’s face, also facing Henrik.

Elsa raised her eyebrows and licked her lips, all while looking at Henrik. “Joanna’s going to show you how good she is at making me come!” Elsa declared as Joanna started to lick her.

“Mmm, that’s good,” Elsa moaned as she closed her eyes and ran one hand along her body. She started to rock her hips as Joanna kept licking.

“Yeah, I love it when Joanna licks me!” Elsa panted as she ran her hand through her hair. “Her tongue feels so good on my clit!”

Henrik continued to watch, mesmerised as Elsa groaned while grinding her vulva on Joanna’s face. Elsa’s moans became louder, then they became cries.

“Oh God,” Elsa yelled through her panting, “keep licking me Joanna! I’m going to come! I’m going to come!”

Joanna licked harder. Elsa grabbed her breasts, opened her mouth and looked upwards. “Yes!” she screamed. “I’m coming!”

Elsa’s face became flushed as she gritted her teeth while her orgasm took over. When she reached her climax, she threw herself off Joanna and laid next to her on the bed. She looked up at Henrik.

“Oh yes!” Elsa beamed as she breathed heavily. “That was so good! Henrik, do you want to make Joanna feel like that?” she asked. Henrik nodded. “Then come here!” she commanded.

Henrik got on his knees in front of the bed as Elsa spread Joanna’s legs in front of him. “Hasn’t she got a pretty pussy?” Elsa asked.

“Y...yeah,” Henrik stuttered.

Elsa placed her fingers on Joanna’s vulva and spread her lips apart. “I’ll show you what she likes,” said Elsa. “She loves having her clit licked,” Elsa said as she placed her head above Joanna’s vulva. She stuck her tongue out and flicked Joanna’s clit with the tip of it. Joanna let out a moan.

“She also likes it when you stick your tongue right inside her!” Elsa enthused. “Stick your tongue out!” she commanded Henrik.

Henrik stuck out his tongue, and nervously inched forwards towards Joanna’s vagina. He licked it a little.

“No, right inside!” Elsa shouted as she grabbed the back of Henrik’s head and shoved it forwards. “Lick all around!”

Henrik did as he was told, and he and Elsa continued to lick Joanna. Her moans got louder the more they licked.

Elsa lifted her head and turned towards Joanna. “You’re close, are you?” she asked. Joanna put her finger in her mouth as she closed her eyes and nodded. Elsa smiled and turned back towards Henrik.

“Lick her clit, Henrik!” Elsa excitedly commanded. “You do that and you’ll make her come!”

Henrik moved his face up to Joanna’s clit and licked it like he had seen Elsa do. “Henrik! Yes!” Joanna called. “Oh God Henrik, you’re making me come!” she shouted before she started to shake as her orgasm took hold. She screamed in delight, then pulled her hips away from Henrik as her orgasm subsided. Henrik looked up, and he and Joanna smiled at each other.

Elsa got off the bed and kneeled next to Henrik. She reached between his legs.

“Mmm, you’re ready for some more, aren’t you?” Elsa said softly as she took hold of Henrik’s erection. “You’ve got Joanna ready,” Elsa whispered in Henrik’s ear, “you deserved to fuck her!”

Henrik looked up at Joanna. She pursed her lips and quickly nodded.

“But first,” said Elsa as she turned to face Henrik, “you’re going to fuck me!”

Henrik shook his head in stunned surprise as Elsa got on the bed. She got on all fours next to Joanna and raised her hips in the air.

“F...fuck you?” Henrik stuttered as he looked at Elsa. “I...I can’t!”

Elsa looked round at Henrik and smirked at him. “Oh Henrik,” she said as she waved her buttocks in front of him, “whyever not? What’s the matter?”

“You...you were my queen,” Henrik stammered. “I served you in your army. I can’t fuck you...I’m not worthy…”

“Oh don’t be silly!” Elsa said as she smiled at Henrik. “That was a long time ago! I’m here now, and I’m ready for you. Fuck me!” she said as she reached down between her legs and spread her lips.

“I...I just can’t…” Henrik said as he backed away a little.

Elsa turned back around, tutted and rolled her eyes. She then looked back at Henrik. “Fuck me now Henrik, that’s an order!” she barked.

“Yes...yes ma’am…” Henrik conceded. He approached Elsa, gently took hold of her hips, and pushed himself inside her.

“Mmm, that’s better!” Elsa moaned as she closed her eyes. “Oh, that’s so good!”

Elsa opened her eyes and looked down at Joanna. “Oh, he’s got such a great cock,” Elsa said before she started to kiss her. “You’re going to love it!”

“Okay Henrik, okay!” Elsa panted. “You need to fuck Joanna now!”

Henrik stopped, pulled out of Elsa, and moved over to Joanna. His erection hovered inches from Joanna’s vulva when Elsa reached across and grabbed it. She started to work it up and down, then squeezed it firmly.

“Hey, what the hell?” Henrik cried. He looked down at Elsa. She was staring up at him, and suddenly looked very serious.

“Henrik, listen to me, this is very important,” Elsa said with clarity. “You cannot come inside her. If you get her pregnant, her father will have your head on a plate. You can come anywhere you want, just not inside her. Do you understand?”

“Y...yes,” Henrik whimpered.

“I didn’t hear that,” Elsa said. “I’ll ask you again, do you understand?”

“Yes!” Henrik shouted.

Elsa’s face untensed and she smiled at Henrik. “Good boy!” she said as she worked her hand up and down his shaft again. “You can fuck her now!”

Henrik placed the tip of his erection against Joanna’s vulva, and thrust inside her. Joanna immediately cried out in pleasure. She moaned as Elsa looked down.

“Yeah, you love her pussy, don’t you?” Elsa enthused as she watched them. “She’s so tight, isn’t she?”

Henrik looked down, smiled, and panted as he tried to hold back the pleasure.

“Mmm, you can’t take much more, can you?” Elsa moaned as she looked up at Henrik. “You want to come. Do you want to come in my mouth?” She stuck her tongue out and opened her mouth wide for a second as Joanna continued to moan. “Yeah? You want to fill my mouth up with your come?” Elsa stuck her tongue out again.

Henrik nodded then groaned. He pulled out of Joanna, then placed the head of his erection on Elsa’s tongue, and he started to orgasm. A smile came across Elsa’s face as she felt Henrik pump his semen into the back of her throat and on her tongue. Once Henrik had finished, he backed away a little as Elsa showed him her tongue. She then closed her mouth, swallowed, then showed him it was all gone.

Joanna got up from underneath Elsa and moved towards Henrik. She put her arms around him and rested her head against his chest without saying a word. Elsa kissed Joanna on the cheek, but she remained impassive. She just continued to hold Henrik. He put his arm around her, and rested his chin on her head.

Elsa turned away and looked at the small clock on the dressing table. “Hey, we need to get ready! We’ll be late for dinner!” Elsa smiled. “We’ll pick this up again later!” she said to Henrik as she winked.

Henrik and Joanna released each other from their embrace and got ready for dinner. Elsa made her dress reappear then unfroze the lock on the door. They went to the dining room together.

At dinner, the captain regaled them with stories of the high seas as they ate. Once they had finished, they went up on deck. It was a clear night, and they sat underneath the stars.

“It’s a shame we’re not far north enough to see the Aurora borealis,” Joanna sighed. “They really looked beautiful!”

“I bet they’re not as beautiful as you!” Henrik said softly as he reached across and stroked Joanna’s cheek.

“Aren’t you sweet!” Joanna said as she gently smiled.

“I know something else that Henrik will think is beautiful,” Elsa said as she stood up. “Follow me, you two!”

Elsa reached out to Henrik and Joanna, and they each took her hand and got to their feet. She then led them below deck to Joanna’s cabin. Elsa whispered something in Joanna’s ear. As Elsa talked, Joanna bit her bottom lip, clenched her fists and smiled awkwardly at Henrik.

“We’ve got a surprise for you!” Elsa said to Henrik. “Take a seat!” she told him as he sat down on the chair.

“This surprise is very special, so we need to blindfold you!” Elsa said playfully. She found a cloth, folded it up, and tied it around Henrik’s eyes. Henrik smiled in anticipation.

“Now, Henrik,” Elsa began to explain, “you keep that blindfold on until I tell you to take it off. You may hear some strange noises, but if you take your blindfold off too soon you’ll spoil the surprise!”

“Okay!” Henrik said happily as he rested his hands in his lap and leaned back.

Henrik heard Elsa giggling, then what sounded like clothes being thrown on the floor. He heard the bed creaking, then Joanna crying out, but trying to keep quiet. He resisted the temptation to take his blindfold off early.

“Okay!” Elsa called through heavy breaths. “You can take your blindfold off now Henrik!”

Henrik sighed, then pulled the blindfold off. “Holy shit!” he shouted. He jumped backwards in shock and nearly fell off the chair.

“Well Henrik? What do you think?” Elsa calmly asked.

Elsa and Joanna had stripped. While laying on the bed, Elsa had made her ice phallus appear. Joanna was on top of Elsa, the ice phallus in her anus. They were both facing Henrik, their vulvas just a few feet from his face. Joanna winced as she tried to stop herself from crying out.

“I...I…” Henrik stuttered in total shock. “Wh...what do you want me to do?”

“Take your clothes off,” Elsa insisted. “I want you inside her too!”

Henrik shot up, got out of his clothes and threw them on the floor.

Elsa looked up at him. “Come here!” she said. “I need to get you ready!”

Henrik walked round the bed. Elsa opened her mouth, and Henrik placed his erection inside it. Elsa closed her eyes and sucked on Henrik while Joanna moaned on top of her.

After a short while, Elsa moved her head back from Henrik’s erection and looked up at him intently. “You’re ready now,” she sneered. “Fuck her!”

Henrik nodded, then moved round the bed, climbed onto it and placed his erection next to Joanna’s vulva. He looked her in the eye as she continued to moan. “Are...are you ready?” he asked.

“Yes…” Joanna said as she panted. “I...I love you…”

“I love you too,” Henrik said as he sighed.

Joanna nodded. “Give it to me,” she said softly.

Henrik thrust his erection inside Joanna, and she tilted her head back and cried out in pleasure. Henrik tried to keep in time with Elsa’s thrusts.

“Oh God, Henrik, it’s so good!” Joanna gasped. “You’re both inside me…”

Joanna continued to moan as she felt Elsa and Henrik deep inside her together. Soon, Henrik closed his eyes as he tried to hold back the pleasure.

“I...I can’t last much longer…” Henrik said as he gritted his teeth.

Elsa looked around Joanna and up at Henrik in alarm. “You’re going to come?” she said as she scowled. “Pull out! Now! Get off the bed!”

Henrik pulled out, then stepped off the bed and stood next to it, holding his erection. Elsa lifted Joanna off her, then got on her knees beside Henrik. She took Joanna’s hand and pulled her in next to her.

“Open your mouth and stick your tongue out,” Elsa whispered to Joanna. Joanna obeyed, and looked up Henrik while Elsa did the same.

“Come, Henrik!” Elsa called. “Come for both of us!”

“Oh God,” Henrik muttered as he started to orgasm. He shot his semen all over Elsa and Joanna’s tongues and into their mouths. When he finished, he stepped back and tried to compose himself.

Elsa turned to Joanna, then kissed her passionately as she held her head. They then smiled at each other, still covered in Henrik’s semen.

Elsa found a cloth, and used it to clean herself and Joanna up. She got to her feet and turned to Henrik.

“You’ve come three times today, you must be exhausted!” she said as she kissed his chest.

Henrik panted as he quickly nodded at Elsa.

Elsa giggled. “Go and get some rest,” she told him. “We’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight!”

Joanna got up off the floor and threw her arms around Henrik. “Goodnight Henrik,” she said as she rested her head on his chest. “I hope I made you feel good…”

“You were amazing!” Henrik said softly as he put her arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.

Elsa placed her hand on Joanna’s shoulder and pulled her away from Henrik. “Joanna and I have unfinished business!” she said as she kissed Joanna’s neck. “Goodnight Henrik!” she said firmly.

Henrik nodded, then gathered his clothes and left the cabin. He went straight to his cabin, which was just across the way.

Back in Joanna’s cabin, Elsa grabbed Joanna’s head and kissed her passionately. “Henrik may not be able to come inside you, but I can!” Elsa beamed. “On the bed!” she said as she pointed in its direction.

Joanna got back onto the bed, laid on her back, and spread her legs. Elsa threw herself on top of Joanna and placed her ice phallus next to her vulva. Elsa stared into Joanna’s eyes. “Ready?” she smirked.

Joanna nodded, and Elsa pushed her phallus inside her. Joanna tilted her head back and moaned with pleasure.

“Yes, that’s it!” Elsa called out as her thrusting became faster. “I know what you want, you want to feel me come inside you!”

“Oh yes, Elsa, yes!” Joanna groaned. “That’s what I want! Please...please come inside me!”

Elsa sped up as she grabbed onto Joanna’s shoulders and pushed herself in deeper.

“Yes!” Joanna cried. “Yes! That’s it! I feel so good! If you come, I’ll come!”

Elsa gritted her teeth as she felt her orgasm build up. She came, and her phallus glowed and throbbed inside Joanna. Joanna opened her eyes wide and looked up as the throbbing triggered her own orgasm. She shuddered beneath Elsa as she came. Elsa pulled out, rolled over, and laid next to Joanna. They held hands as they got their breath back.

They held each other for a while, then Joanna changed into a night dress. “I’m...I’m just going to check on Henrik…” she muttered to Elsa as she walked out of the cabin door with a candle in hand.

Joanna found Henrik’s cabin, and gently knocked on the door. “Come in,” Henrik said softly.

Henrik’s bedside candle was lit, and he was sat up twiddling his thumbs. “I...I could hear you,” he said quietly to Joanna. “Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Joanna replied through a sigh. “I’m...I’m sorry it has to be like this,” Joanna said despondently as she looked down.

“It’s okay!” Henrik said gallantly as he held her hand. “I know things are, well, complicated…”

“I could tell how uncomfortable you were,” Joanna said mournfully. “I...I didn’t want our first time to be like that…” she said as she shook her head.

Just then, they heard footsteps approaching. They both turned to the door as Elsa put her head round it.

“What’s going on here?” Elsa asked.

“I was just checking on Henrik,” Joanna stuttered.

“He looks fine to me!” Elsa smiled. “Come on, we all need sleep!”

“I...I guess so!” Joanna said through a nervous smile.

“Goodnight Henrik!” Elsa called.

“Goodnight,” Joanna said as she kissed Henrik on the forehead. Elsa took her hand and yanked her away.

“Goodnight!” Henrik called after them. He closed the cabin door, blew out the candle, then went to sleep.

Back in Joanna’s cabin, Joanna and Elsa were cuddled up together.

“Is everything alright?” Elsa asked with concern in her voice. “Was today a bit too much for you?”

“No, it’s not that,” Joanna sighed. “It’s just...I’m confused,” she admitted.

“Confused?” Elsa asked. “What about?”

“You said that we’d be together in Northuldra,” Joanna replied. “Well, we’re not in Northuldra now, are we? We’re on a ship in the middle of the sea!”

Elsa got a little closer. “Listen,” she began, “when I saw you boarding the ship with Henrik, I knew I could help. You’d never been with a man before, and I don’t think Henrik has had much experience either!”

“I...I guess not…” Joanna admitted.

“And we all enjoyed it, didn’t we!” Elsa enthused. “Henrik came three times, that’s a lot for a man!”

“Yeah…” Joanna said softly.

“So now you know what Henrik likes, and he knows what you like!” Elsa smiled. “When I’m gone, you two won’t be a pair of awkward virgins!”

“I suppose not…” Joanna giggled.

“So everything is fine!” Elsa declared. She reached over and ruffled Joanna’s hair. “Goodnight my darling!” she said as she reached across and kissed Joanna on the forehead.

“Goodnight Elsa!” Joanna replied. They both rolled over and went to sleep.

After breakfast the next morning it was a gloriously sunny day, and Elsa, Henrik and Joanna were taking a walk on deck. Suddenly, something in the corner of her eye caught Joanna’s attention. Joanna put her hand on Elsa’s shoulder and pointed out to sea.

“Elsa, is that an Arendellian ship?” Joanna asked. Elsa put her hand to her forehead and squinted.

“I...I think so,” she replied, unsure. She went to find the captain.

“Captain, could I borrow your telescope?” Elsa asked.

“Of course!” the captain replied as he handed it to her.

Elsa went to the bow of the ship and gazed through the telescope. She looked up as panic set into her face.

“It...it’s Anna’s ship!” she said to Joanna as she hurriedly handed the telescope back to the captain. “I must have got my dates mixed up! I have to go!” she declared. “I need to get back to Arendelle!”

“Elsa, calm down!” Joanna insisted. “I know how you can travel, you’ll easily get back before they do!”

“Joanna, it’s not that simple!” Elsa yelled as she marched to the side of the ship. “There’s so much I have to do! I have to prepare the castle for their arrival! There’s so much to get ready!”

Elsa raised her hand, and the Water Nokk leapt out of the sea and stood majestically on the deck.

The captain inched backwards in fear. “I’ll just...go and check on the galley…” he said in a panic as he scampered away.

“Wow! So this is Northuldra magic, huh?” Henrik exclaimed as he stared in wonder at the Nokk.

“Kind of!” Joanna giggled.

“Joanna, I have to go!” Elsa declared. She walked up to her and they threw their arms around each other. Elsa grabbed Joanna’s face and gave her a huge kiss on the lips. “Don’t forget to write! I’ll see you next summer if not before!” 

Elsa whisked herself up onto the Water Nokk’s back. “Bye Henrik!” she called as the Nokk galloped towards the edge of the ship. “Look after Joanna for me!”

The Nokk jumped over the side of the ship, and soon it was galloping over the sea, on its way to Arendelle.

“Er, bye then,” Henrik said awkwardly as he raised his hand slightly.

For a few seconds, Joanna and Henrik stood next to each other as they watched Elsa and the Water Nokk gallop into the distance. Then Joanna turned to Henrik, reached up and grabbed his head with both hands. She pulled him towards her, and kissed him with uncontrollable passion. Without saying a word, she took him by the hand and sprinted below deck. She threw him into her cabin, slammed the door behind her, and kissed him as she scrambled to take off her clothes.

“I need you Henrik,” she pleaded between kisses. Henrik threw his clothes off, and they were both quickly undressed. Joanna pushed Henrik against the wall and got on her knees. She hurriedly took him in her mouth.

“Oh God,” she gasped between sucking, “you’re so hard. You’re ready for me!” she cried. Joanna shot up and started to kiss Henrik’s chest. “I need you to lick me,” she declared.

Henrik nodded, then picked Joanna up by the arms and threw her on the bed. Joanna spread her legs wide as Henrik got on the floor. He buried his face between her legs.

Remembering what he had been taught, Henrik pushed his tongue deep into Joanna’s vagina and licked all around. “Oh God, that’s so good!” Joanna cried as she reached down and put her hand on Henrik’s head. “Now lick my clit!”

Henrik obediently moved his tongue up to Joanna’s clit and licked it as fast as he could. “Oh my God!” Joanna yelled. “Yes, Henrik, yes!”

Henrik licked for a little longer, with Joanna moaning and panting in pleasure. Then, she grabbed his hair and pulled him upwards. He stopped licking and they looked into each other’s eyes.

“I need you inside me Henrik,” Joanna declared as she hyperventilated and spread her legs as wide as she could. “Fuck me! Now!”

Henrik clambered onto the bed, and thrust his erection into Joanna’s vagina. She cried out in ecstasy, and pulled him on top of her.

“That’s it Henrik, yes!” she yelled. “Fuck me as hard as you want, don’t hold back!”

Henrik put his arms around Joanna’s shoulders as he slammed into her.

“I feel so good,” Joanna cried. “I need you to come inside me!”

“What?” Henrik shouted as he slowed down and propped himself up with his arms. He looked downwards at Joanna. “Come inside you? I can’t…”

“Yes you can!” Joanna insisted as she panted and smiled at him.

“But...but Elsa said-“ Henrik began to say before Joanna interrupted.

“I don’t care what Elsa said!” Joanna yelled angrily. “I want you Henrik! I need you! Come inside me!”

Joanna raised her arms and pulled Henrik back towards her. He grabbed her shoulders and sped up.

“That’s it Henrik, that’s it!” Joanna cried. “I can feel you so deep inside me! I want it! I want to feel you fill me up with your come! Pump it into me!”

Henrik gritted his teeth as he reached his limit. “Joanna! I’m coming!” he cried.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Joanna screamed. She felt Henrik’s erection throb inside her, and the sensation sent her into orgasm. She held onto him tightly as her whole body shook. 

When Henrik had finished, he pulled out and kneeled in front of Joanna. He could see his semen inside her as Joanna continued to shake. She was hyperventilating and staring at the ceiling as her orgasm continued. Eventually it subsided. She looked at Henrik and smiled in utter contentment.

Henrik returned the smile, then collapsed next to her and rolled onto his back. They looked at each other and continued to smile as they panted in exhaustion. Joanna reached over and held Henrik’s hand in hers. She then shuffled over to him and placed her head on his chest. They both sighed. Henrik wrapped his arm around her.

“Let’s call that our first time!” Joanna exclaimed. Henrik almost laughed as he held her tighter and kissed the back of her head. Joanna rolled onto her side, and they held each other as they fell asleep.

When they woke up, they cuddled and talked.

“I hope that made up for yesterday!” Joanna said through a beaming smile.

“That was incredible!” Henrik declared. “I’ve never felt so alive!”

“You were spectacular!” Joanna smiled as she tapped his nose with the tip of her finger. Henrik smiled right back.

Joanna let out a sigh. “We shall have to think about what we do when we get back to Rizucia,” she said as she gently shook her head. “I know you’re the only man I’ll ever want to be with!”

“And I only want to be with you, Joanna,” Henrik replied as he kissed her on the forehead. “I’m hardly royal material though, am I?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Joanna mused. “We have connections now. Maybe Elsa could persuade her sister to make you an ambassador? Maybe even a minister! Then my parents would find you very acceptable!”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves!” Henrik chuckled. Then a thought crossed his mind and he sat up.

“Oh shit, what if I have got you pregnant?” he asked.

“Oh, don’t be silly!” Joanna giggled. “From one time? The first time you’ve come inside me? It’s so unlikely!” she smiled.

“I suppose you're right!” Henrik replied as he relaxed.

“And anyway, even if you have got me pregnant, we’ll just have to speed up our plans!” Joanna said as she reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

“Oh alright then!” Henrik said as he gave her a hug. He then sighed. “Do your parents even remember me from Queen Anna’s wedding?” he asked.

“My mother does,” Joanna admitted as she looked at her nails. “I’m not sure about my father though. I don’t think he remembers anything from that night!”

“Right!” Henrik snorted.

“I remember what my mother said to me when we were going back to our ship that night,” Joanna said as she looked forward. “She said, 'I think you’ll see him, love finds a way’. I always think about what she said…”

“Well she wasn’t wrong!” Henrik declared.

Joanna cuddled back up with Henrik. “You know, I think this will all work out. My mother likes you, I’m sure my father will come round, and Elsa certainly likes you…”

Henrik tensed up a little at the mention of Elsa. “Oh yes, Elsa,” he said hesitantly. “Do you really have to see her in Northuldra next summer?”

“Yes, I do,” Joanna sighed. “It’s complicated, I wouldn’t expect you to understand…”

“Try me!” Henrik said as he raised his eyebrows.

Joanna adopted a serious tone of voice. “Elsa saved me,” Joanna said. “Because of my powers the only path I was on led to destruction. For Rizucia, for Arendelle, and for me. I still can’t apologise enough for what happened,” she said forlornly.

Henrik rubbed her shoulder. “It’s okay…” he said gently.

“Well, anyway,” Joanna continued, “I learned about a magical place called Ahtohallan. I went there, Elsa confronted me, and I lost my powers. That’s where Elsa saved me.”

“Oh, I see,” Henrik said gently.

“When I returned to Northuldra, I planted a tree. I made a connection with the spirits. I was forgiven. That’s why I have to go back every year. I have to reconnect with the spirits of the forest, and to Elsa, the Fifth Spirit who saved me from a life of destruction. I’m sorry, I don’t expect you to understand…” Joanna said as she shook her head and looked down a little.

“Oh, I understand,” said Henrik. “Elsa gives you something I couldn't even begin to imagine.” Henrik kissed Joanna on the forehead. “But thank you for being so honest with me. Thank you for trying to explain. Of course I’m fine with it. What kind of an asshole would I be if I wasn’t?” he said as he held his arms out.

“You are so sweet!” Joanna said as she leaned over and kissed his nose, making him chuckle.

“Of course there’s the more immediate problem of what to do when we reach Rizucia…” Henrik mused. “We can’t exactly depart arm in arm, can we? Your father would kill me!”

“No!” Joanna smiled. “I think we need a favour from the captain.”

Joanna and Henrik continued to talk until they came up with a plan. As lunchtime approached, they got ready and went to the dining room where the captain was waiting for them.

“Have you recovered from your first experience with Northuldra magic?” Joanna asked the captain through a smile.

“Yes, I think so!” he laughed. “It’s not everyday a huge horse made of water jumps on board your ship!”

“Indeed!” Joanna giggled. “But with Elsa gone, well, we could do with a favour,” she said hesitantly.

“Oh?” the captain replied as he raised his eyebrows.

“Yes, this is a little awkward,” Joanna continued as she tilted her head to one side, “Henrik is here as kind of an improvised reward.”

The captain furrowed his brow as he listened intently.

“I used to be a soldier,” Henrik spoke up. “When Joanna was living her, you know, ‘former life’, I guarded her in the prison of Arendelle castle. Back then, she tricked me and she escaped.”

“Oh, I see,” the captain muttered.

“As I’m sure you know,” Henrik continued, “Joanna lost her fire powers because of Elsa. They’ve become very close, and to make up for what Joanna did to me back in Arendelle, Elsa gave me my current job.”

“Ah, I understand now!” the captain declared, raising his finger.

“But with Elsa gone, I don’t think I can be introduced to your king and queen. It wouldn’t be right,” Henrik said as he shook his head.

“Of course,” the captain nodded. “Tell you what we’ll do, Joanna can disembark first. Once the king and queen are out of sight, you can sneak out.”

“Sounds good!” Henrik concurred.

“What will you do in Rizucia without Elsa?” the captain asked.

“I’m supposed to be learning about trade,” Henrik replied. “I’ll hook up with some Arendellian merchants, then sail back with them. I’m sure I’ll be fine!”

“Very well,” the captain nodded. “This evening, I can teach you about Rizucian wine. I’ll crack open a bottle or two at dinner!”

“Sounds good!” Henrik smiled.

“But now you must excuse me!” the captain declared as he got up. “I must see to the crew. See you this evening!” he waved.

“Bye!” Joanna called.

Joanna and Henrik got up and went for a walk on the deck. Joanna held Henrik’s arm as she looked out to sea.

“Another beautiful day,” Joanna mused. “This time tomorrow we’ll be in Rizucia,” she sighed.

“Then we should make the most of the time we have together now,” Henrik said softly.

Joanna stood in front of him, smiled, then wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He held her, lowered his head, and they kissed.

“Shall we go below deck?” Joanna gently asked.

Henrik smiled as Joanna took him by the hand and led him to her cabin. Once they were inside, she locked the door, then threw her arms around him.

“No need to rush anything!” she said softly as they kissed.

Joanna slowly got on her knees in front of Henrik, then grasped his trousers and pulled them down.

“I can see you’re ready for me!” she said as she smiled up at him. She grabbed his erection with her hand, then placed her lips over it and ran them up and down.

“Oh God, you’re good at this,” Henrik gasped as he gently placed his hand on Joanna’s head.

After a few minutes, Joanna got up and started to undress. “Take your clothes off!” she told Henrik gleefully. Henrik took his top off and threw it on the floor. Joanna kissed his chest all over then stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear.

“You make me come, then you can do anything you like with me!” she smirked.

Henrik raised his eyebrows and turned to Joanna. “Anything?” he smiled.

“Anything!” she smirked as she licked her lips. She backed away and lay down on the bed, then spread her legs in front of him. “Lick me!” she commanded.

Henrik got down on his knees, wrapped his arms around Joanna’s legs, and thrust his tongue into her vagina. He licked all around as Joanna threw her head back and moaned. He quickly moved his tongue up to her clit.

“God, you know what I like!” Joanna gasped. “You’re amazing. You keep doing that and I’ll come!”

Joanna rhythmically lifted her hips as Henrik licked faster and harder. “Oh God,” Joanna cried. “Henrik, I’m coming!”

Joanna grabbed the sheets as her orgasm swept over her. As it subsided, she dropped her hips on the bed, moved away a little, sat up and smiled at Henrik.

“Come here,” Joanna said as she tried to get her breath back. She gestured to Henrik with her finger, and he lay next to her on the bed. She rested her head on his chest, and took his erection in her hand.

“So,” Joanna said as she moved her hand up and down. “I said you could do anything to me. So what do you want to do?” Henrik hesitated, so Joanna turned to face him. “Would you like to fuck my ass?” she asked as she smiled.

“Y...yeah!” Henrik stuttered in reply.

Joanna grinned, then got on all fours and raised her hips in the air. She looked round at Henrik. “You have to get me ready first. Spit on me!” she smiled. Henrik did just that, then placed the tip of his erection next to Joanna’s anus.

“Push it in!” Joanna called. Henrik pushed himself inside. Joanna cried out, grabbed the sheets and buried her face in them.

“Are you okay?” Henrik said in concern. Joanna nodded into the sheets, then turned her head a little.

“It...it’s fine,” she gasped. “It hurts a little, but I like it. Please, fuck me and cum in my ass!” she called before she buried her face in the sheets again.

“God, it’s so tight,” Henrik exclaimed as he thrusted harder. Joanna squealed beneath him. “It feels so good...I’m going to come!” he moaned.

Joanna screamed into the sheets as she felt Henrik throb inside her. He pulled out, and collapsed onto the bed. Joanna rolled onto her side and gasped for breath. After a few moments she looked up, turned to Henrik and smiled. She shuffled over, lay down next to him and he put his arm around her.

“Time well spent!” Joanna giggled.

Henrik smiled and held her tightly. They sat up and talked until dinner time approached. They got themselves ready, then went to the dining room.

In the dining room, the captain had prepared a selection of Rizucian wines.

“Ah, good evening!” he said as Joanna and Henrik entered the room. “It’s our last dinner at sea, so I thought I’d push the boat out! Sparkling wine, anyone?” he asked as he held a bottle.

“Oh, yes please!” Joanna enthused.

“I didn’t know you drank!” Henrik replied.

“Well, I haven’t had much,” Joanna admitted, “but if I’m going to represent my country I’ll need to know what our wine tastes like! I’ve picked up a few things from my father. Our sparkling wine comes from the Western Valley, am I right?” she asked the captain as she squinted.

“Indeed it does, Your Highness!” the captain replied. “Let me just get the bottle open…”

The captain struggled, then pulled the cork from the bottle. He quickly grabbed the glasses and poured some wine into each one.

“Now, a toast!” the captain called as he handed a glass to Henrik and Joanna. “Your health!”

They all took a sip. Henrik held his nose as he put his glass down.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “the bubbles have gone right up my nose!”

The captain laughed. “I take it you haven’t had much experience with wine, sir?” he asked.

“No, but I need to learn,” Henrik confessed. “Beer is more my drink. When I was in the army I could drink the other soldiers under the table!” he boasted.

Joanna had already drunk half her glass. “This is delicious!” she exclaimed. “It’s very clean and crisp, with a nice biscuity flavour.”

“That’s your father talking!” the captain joked. “I’ve heard him boast about our wine, that’s exactly the kind of thing he’d say! Top up?” he asked.

“Please!” Joanna beamed as she held her glass out.

Over the course of the meal, the captain opened more bottles of wine and told Henrik all about them. Joanna listened intently and drank glass after glass. At one point, she put her arm on the captain.

“You,” she slurred as she fluttered her eyes at him, “are the best captain...ever!”

“Are you alright, Your Highness?” he asked.

Joanna turned and leaned forwards slightly. “I’m fine...I’m fine…” she said as she closed her eyes. “It’s just...I miss my mother. I missed my father,” she said as she placed her head on the table, her hair cascading over her face. 

“Well, we’ll be home soon,” the captain assured her.

Joanna began to sob. Henrik got up and put his hands on her shoulders.

“I think she’s had just a bit too much,” Henrik said gently. “She’s not a seasoned drinker like you or I. I think it would best if I took her to her cabin…”

“I quite agree,” the captain sagely nodded.

“Come on Joanna, time for bed!” Henrik said as he picked up Joanna’s arm and put it round his shoulder. He lifted her from the table and escorted her to the door.

“Is...is there no more wine?” Joanna slurred despondently.

“Not for you!” Henrik joked. “Come on, to your cabin!”

Henrik opened the cabin door, and Joanna stumbled inside. She clumsily threw her arm over Henrik’s shoulder and tried to kiss him.

“I...I want you,” she stuttered.

“Oh no,” Henrik said jokingly. “Not now, you’ve had too much to drink. We need to get you to bed!”

“Bed! Yes, bed!” Joanna shouted. “I want you in bed!”

Joanna started to take off her clothes. “You...you too!” she slurred. “Get your clothes off! I want to see that cock!”

Joanna got on her knees and tried to grab Henrik’s trousers, but she overbalanced and ended up on all fours.

“Not now!” Henrik smiled as he picked up her nightdress. “Come on, up you get! Arms up!”

Joanna dragged herself to her feet and lifted her arms, and Henrik slipped her nightdress on. “Oh,” Joanna cooed when she saw what had happened. “I love this nightdress!” It’s my favourite!” she slurred as she slouched forwards.

“Now, to bed!” Henrik said firmly. He pulled back the covers, and Joanna clambered in. Henrik tucked her up, and Joanna fell asleep straight away. He slipped out of the room and gently shut the door. He nodded in contentment as he heard Joanna snoring, then he went back to the dining room.

Henrik laughed and joked with the captain until late into the night, learning all he could about wine. Before he went to sleep, he put his head into Joanna’s cabin and saw that she was still sleeping soundly.

The next morning Joanna woke up and put her hand to her head. She saw the sun shine through her cabin window and gradually opened her eyes. She turned and was shocked to find the other side of her bed empty. “Henrik?” she said in a panic. There was a knock at the door. “Who is it?” she replied.

“It’s just me,” Henrik called from outside. “Can I come in?”

“Of course!” Joanna shouted through a smile as she sighed in relief. Henrik walked in carrying a tray.

“I’ve brought you some breakfast!” Henrik announced. “I didn’t think you’d be up for an early start after last night!”

“What happened last night?” Joanna asked as she stretched. “I don’t remember anything and my head's pounding…”

“You were like your father on Queen Anna’s wedding night!” Henrik joked. “You had just a little too much wine…”

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Joanna smiled. “I suppose I need to pace myself! I don’t feel too good…”

“Have some breakfast!” Henrik said cheerfully. “It will help you feel better. You’ll need the morning to recover. The captain says we’ll reach Rizucia around lunchtime.”

“Oh great, we must have made good time!” Joanna smiled. “Of course, we can’t be together for much longer…”

“Not for now,” Henrik said as he walked up to her, “but we’ll see each other again soon. Now, you need to eat! I’m going for a walk, but I’ll be back in a little while!”

With that, Henrik got up and left the cabin, leaving Joanna to eat her breakfast. She devoured it, and was soon feeling much better. She brushed her hair and waited for Henrik to come back in.

There was a knock at the door. “Who is it?” Joanna called.

“Just me!” Henrik replied.

“Come in, Henrik!” Joanna called back as she sat up on the bed and smiled. Henrik came into the cabin, and gently closed the door behind him.

“I see you’re feeling better!” he beamed.

“Yes, that hearty breakfast has worked wonders!” she said as she patted the bed next to her. Henrik sat down.

“I was a little alarmed when I woke up and you weren’t there,” Joanna admitted. “I wanted to spend the night with you!”

“You were in no fit state for that!” Henrik smiled as he shook his head.

“Well, I think I am now!” Joanna giggled.

“Really?” Henrik said as he raised his eyebrows.

“Really!” Joanna enthused as she nodded. She reached over and started to stroke Henrik’s groin. “And seeing as you were so good to me last night, let’s make this all about you!”

Joanna got on her knees in front of Henrik and yanked his trousers down. She reached up, smiled at him and grabbed his erection. She worked it up and down, then leaned forwards and took him in her mouth.

“Oh God,” Henrik moaned as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

Joanna moved her head up and down, then stopped and took him in her hand again. She looked up at him. “I want you to come in my mouth,” she softly declared.

Henrik nodded, then stood up. Joanna stayed where she was, and kept sucking on him. After a while, she stopped, grabbed him again, and looked up.

“You’re close aren’t you?” she asked earnestly. “It’s okay, you can come in my mouth. I want it!”

Joanna pushed her head further forwards until Henrik couldn’t take any more. He reached down, grabbed her head, and panted as he reached orgasm inside Joanna’s mouth. Joanna’s eyes opened wide, but she forced herself to stay still as he pumped his semen into her mouth. When he was finished, Henrik took a step backwards and looked down at Joanna while he tried to get his breath back. Joanna opened her mouth and looked up at him to show him what he had done. She then closed her mouth, swallowed, then opened her mouth again to show her it was all gone.

“Wow,” Henrik exclaimed as he panted. “Are you sure you don’t want me to do anything for you?”

“I’m sure!” Joanna said as she smiled and got to her feet. They sat on the bed and cuddled for a while, then got changed and went up on deck.

“Land ho!” came a call from one of the crew.

“My home!” Joanna said to Henrik as she caught sight of Rizucia and jumped up and down a little.

“It is a lovely old town, isn’t it?” Henrik concurred. “Hey, I’m not supposed to be seen! I’d better go below deck.”

Joanna’s excitement turned to despondency. “So, I guess this is goodbye then,” she said forlornly as she turned to hold Henrik. She rested her head on his chest.

“For now,” Henrik declared as he held her and stroked her hair. “But remember, we will work it out. You keep writing to Elsa, and I’ll spend as much time as I can here. We will be together!” he declared before kissing her on the forehead.

Joanna looked up at him, smiled, then reached up and they kissed passionately. She struggled to let Henrik go, but he saw the docks, became alarmed, and tore himself away. Joanna looked down at the floor and closed her eyes. The tears began to well up, when she too looked up and saw the docks. She took a second to compose herself, then placed her hands in front of herself and walked to the port side of the ship.

A small crowd had amassed at the docks to welcome Joanna home, and at the front, guarded by soldiers, were the king and queen. Joanna saw them, leaned over the side of the ship, and waved excitedly. Her parents smiled and waved back.

The ship docked, and Joanna ran across the gangway and into her mother’s arms. Her father held them both. When their hug had finished, Joanna’s parents stepped back from her and took in her beaming smile.

“So you had a good holiday then?” her father boomed.

“You look wonderful!” her mother enthused.

“Oh mother, father, it was incredible!” Joanna beamed. “Northuldra is magical! I even got to see the Northern Lights!”

“That’s fantastic!” her mother replied. “Come on, let's get you back to the castle, you can tell us all about it!”

Footmen unloaded Joanna’s baggage from the ship and took it to a waiting carriage. As they went away, Henrik snuck out. Joanna looked back, saw him and gave him a wink. He tentatively waved, then went further down the docks to wait for Oaken’s ship.

Joanna spent the rest of the day unpacking and relaxing in the castle, then had dinner with her parents. They talked about her trip and her future plans. Joanna avoided saying anything about Henrik.

After dinner, Joanna felt tired and retired to her room. She had changed into her night dress when she felt a yearning.

“Oh, why didn’t I let Henrik see to me this morning?” she thought to herself. Then, an idea came to her mind. She opened a draw and took out an object she had wrapped in several layers of cloth. She removed the layers, revealing the object to be the ice phallus that Elsa had given to her back in Northuldra. She held it in her hand, looked at it and smirked.

She took herself back to the bed, sat against the headboard, and hitched her nightdress up. With one hand, she started to touch her clit. She took the ice phallus in her other hand, closed her eyes and started to suck on it. After a few seconds, she moved the ice phallus between her legs, and started to insert it into herself. She tried to keep quiet as she opened her mouth, closed her eyes and gently moaned.

After a few minutes, she felt her orgasm build up as she continued to thrust the phallus into her vagina. When she felt she was ready to come, the phallus began to glow, and it throbbed inside her. The sensation sent her over the edge, and she bit her bottom lip as she felt her orgasm pulse through her.

As her orgasm subsided, Joanna laid on the bed and ran her fingers through her hair as she tried to get her breath back. She picked up the phallus, held it with both hands, and laid on her side.

“You were there, weren’t you?” she said as she looked at the phallus and giggled. She then wrapped it up in the cloth, and put it back in the drawer.

Satisfied, Joanna got under the covers and prepared to go to sleep. She thought about everything she had, and everything she had gained. Her people loved her, and she felt safe in the knowledge that she was ready to be queen. She knew that one day she would sit on the throne with Henrik by her side. On top of that, she would be forever connected to the spirits by Elsa, and the tree she had planted in Northuldra. 

Everything in Joanna’s world was just as she wanted it. Tired, but in a state of utter contentment, she closed her eyes, fell asleep, and dreamed of what her future would bring.


End file.
